


Not What I Expected

by Demitria_Teague



Series: Not What I Expected [1]
Category: SHINee, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Action, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF!Gabriel, BAMF!Taemin, BDSM, Black Portals, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Bloodletting, Bottom!Taemin, Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Confident Gabriel, Confused Sam, Consensual Biological Experimentation and Spell Work, Consensual bondage, Dark Magic, Dean Hates Witches, Detailed Gore, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, Fun, Gabriel Speaking French, Giant Monster Creature (Not sure what kind yet), Hard Play, Hurt/Comfort, Inactive Power, Intrigued Sam, Language Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic-Users, Meditation, Mind Over Matter, Non-Con Death, Not all tags will be used in the first part of this verse, Punishment, Sam is amused, Sensation Play, Smoke/Shadow Creature, Sneaky Gabriel, So is Gabriel, Soft play, Sub!Sam, Sub!Taemin, Suspense, Taemin forces Dean to go shopping, Teasing, Temperature Play, Temporary Non-Consensual Bondage, Vampires, Witch or Witches (Haven't decided yet), Witches, dom!Gabriel, kind of slow burn, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm editing chapters, so don't be surprised if you finds some things have been changed.  The Plot and characters will remain the same.  I will expand on some scenes and simply edit others.  I'll also keep adding chapters and editing as I go along.  New chapter coming soon - NOTED: 2/23/2017</p><p>SUMMARY:</p><p>Sam can understand the whole language kink thing.  He has a small thing for certain foreign accents.  When his body responds to Gabriel - Gabriel - of all people, speaking French, he's mortified.  Unfortunately, it intrigues Gabriel and he makes a play to educate him in the way of Alternative Lifestyles.</p><p>He introduces him to his Kept, the vivacious Taemin.  He quickly learns he's a mini-Gabriel, not human and all.  Although, what he is remains a mystery.</p><p>Against his better judgement he goes with it.  His biggest fear is Dean finding out.  On top of that, he and Dean are working a missing persons case, that may or may not involve witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

> So once again I have been reading waaaay too many Sabriel fics. Devouring them, really. It may not be a healthy habit, but it inspired this Verse so whose complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for what Gabriel is saying in French is now available at the bottom of this chapter. In the ending notes.
> 
> Also, if you see this '*' anywhere it's where my editing has stopped. All will be edited sooner rather than later.
> 
> \- Chapter 1 has been fully edited.

 

**SAM**

Their motel room resembled every other one they've stayed in. Crappy carpets, faded out-of-date wall paper, depressing water pressure, and a table just a size too small for Sam's legs to fit under it. He had to keep his chair back to sit properly. He'd just finished eating a salad when he heard it. Gabriel was on his cellphone speaking in what sounded like French.

"La créature est en chaleur. Les victimes sont enlevées pour se reproduire avec elle et devenir un incubateur pour ses oeufs."

He was clearly fluent, and he registered the 'er' sound as he paused. Words flowed out, and what held his attention more was the sounds only a native, or someone fluent could make. It was a repressed 'K' sound. It mixed with the others brought each delivery to a succulent end. He'd always liked foreign languages.

French, Spanish and German were his three favorites. He was faced away from him, so paying more attention didn't make him feel intrusive. And it wasn't like he could understand the conversation. His empty bowl caught his attention, He moved his eyes to the table and refocused.

Sounding amused, Gabriel said, "Vous l'avez?" Sam turned his head to look at him. The sides of his eyes were crinkled and there was a small smile on his face. He watched him use an index finger to peek through the curtain. He wondered who he was talking to.

Fearing he'd catch him he looked away. He heard Dean talking to Castiel behind him. Sitting up straight he groaned. This table should be burned, he thought. His empty bowl scuffed down the trashcan and the top flopped back and forth until it righted itself.

The inflection in Gabriel's voice abruptly changed and the hairs on the back of his neck tingled. He shivered and looked at him. He was standing stock still.

He spoke purposely, emphasizing each word. "Écoutez-moi très soigneusement." There was a pause. "Ne soyez pas stupides." The hairs on his arms began to rise.  
  
He made a face and rubbed them. This time he full on body shivered.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas faire ça seul." Gabriel's squared his shoulders and Sam swallowed. He felt a cold sensation on his neck and goosebumps race down his arms. What was wrong with him? His eyes felt heavy and he widened them.  
  
"Souvenez-vous qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre cousin?" The inflection changed again and his words were less purposeful and more concerned. He really wished he could understand French. There was another pause. He realized it was too quiet and looked over.

Dean and Cas were also watching him. Dean looked confused and Cas had his lips pressed together. He considered asking Cas to translate. Even though he was concerned it still wasn't his business, so he didn't. A distorted voice came from the phone and it sounded female.

If he was speaking French then so was she, so he didn't bother trying to understand. Gabriel went very still. The cold sensation on the back of his neck increased, tickling the raised hairs, and he shivered again. The air in the room became thick, and it felt like everyone was waiting for him to speak again. Gabriel pressed the phone firmly to his ear.

There was no doubt he was serious when he said, "Si je dois venir et te sortir de ton trou je ne serai pas très content."

A lump was forming in his throat and he struggled to swallow it down. This was the first time he'd ever heard Gabriel speak another language. He couldn't believe he was reacting this way. It was attractive-  
  
Gabriel's eyes flicked to his and they were widened. His lips were parted like what he'd been about to say something. The expression was disbelief. Embarrassed heat flared through him, because he was pretty sure he'd heard that thought. Like it'd never happened Gabriel's attention went back to his conversation. His shirt felt too hot on his body and he resisted fanning himself.  
  
He really hoped he hadn't heard him, but it was highly unlikely. Oh, God, he thought. He needed to get out of here. If he had heard him he'd no doubt find some way to use it against him. And holy crap he needed to stop thinking.  
  
If he had heard him he was probably still listening. Feeling extremely awkward he turned around. Dean and Castiel were talking to each other again. He left the room. In movies, this was the moment where a character breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned against the door.

But this wasn't a movie and he didn't feel relieved.  
  
The Impala's glossed surface was a stark contrast to the matte parking lot asphalt. Dean had the keys and he absolutely was not going back in there to ask for them. Not like he'd give them to him in the first place. He jolted forward, hopped off the walk way, and kept going. His heart was racing, his thoughts were a frenzy of panic.  
  
Had Gabriel heard him? If so how was he going to use it against him? Oh, God. They experienced inhuman levels of horror from him already. He wasn't sure he could handle another more.  
  
He was tempted to throw himself at Gabriel's feet and beg him not to do anything, or insanely beg him to just do it and get it over with. A curve up put him on a sidewalk. Traffic was light today. The sun was started to drop. It was the right temperature of hot, but it didn't help his still flushed body.  
  
Fanning his shirt he looked around. This was a small town so there wasn't much to see. On his left was a well aged building with wide open windows. The front swelled out, emphasizing three separate inside spaces. He wondered if it was a business or a house.  
  
Across the street on it's right was a convenient store. On his left was a small laundry-mat. Beside it was a detached, two storie, abandoned building. The raw wood and door were faded and the large windows were dusty. Illegible letters on the overhang hinted at it possibly having once been an office. A blinking sign drew his attention.

Welcome, it read. Dinner Special $6.95. Buffet $9.99. We have crab legs. He smiled.  
  
Straight to the point and good prices, he thought. Panic was still a tornado inside him, but he could eat. He crossed the parking lot to a small diner. A little bell sounded as he opened the door, and he closed it behind him.

**GABRIEL**

Gabriel snapped his cellphone closed and shoved it in his pocket. That little brat, he thought. Biting down on his bottom lip he scanned the room. Dean: Delete, Castiel:  Baby Brother, Sam:  Gone. Of course he was. He'd been busted.  
  
Most people liked the sound of French, but he hadn't used the word like. He'd used the word attractive. And it presented a titillating opportunity. He'd read enough of Sam's thoughts to be familiar with the way they snapped out like firecrackers. There were so many of them.  
  
They consisted of more than just the knowledge his job required. And education had nothing to do with it. He was naturally curios. His passion for life was endless, and when something new appealed to him his wonderings about it drove him nuts. Which urged him to find out all about it.

Which was going to work in his favor. Sam had always intrigued him. He was smart, wasn't an arrogant ass, and he wore his emotions on his sleeve. Unlike his annoying emotionally repressed brother. It was amazing they were related.

He looked at him. Dean was talking to Castiel. Typical. Castiel was perched on the end of Dean's bed. Typical.

There was a moment where they just looked at each other. Shocker. Why don't you just fuck and get it over with already, he thought. It was disgusting. Dean turned to face his bedside table.

He grabbed his cellphone and pressed a few buttons. Gabriel projected his mind into it. He was texting Sam. Mental sigh. He rolled his eyes.

Clingy much? Having had enough of the eldest Winchester for a day he raised his hand and snapped. The world shifted around him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the translations for what Gabriel is saying in French.
> 
> 1) La créature est dans la chaleur. Les victimes sont prises pour se reproduire avec et devenir l'incubateur car c'est des oeufs. 
> 
> *The actual english translation for this is:
> 
> The living being is in warmth. The victims are taken to reproduce with and become the incubator because it is eggs.
> 
> *But it stands for:
> 
> The creature is in heat. The victims are taken to reproduce with and become the incubator for it's eggs.
> 
> *I'm not even going to pretend I know how French translates or why. I'm using an online translator and going with what it's telling me. ;) So, forgive me if there's some dialogue translation errors. 
> 
> 2) Vous l'avez? 
> 
> *Translation: You have it?
> 
> 3) Écoutez-moi très soigneusement.
> 
> *Traslation: Listen to me very carefully.
> 
> 4) Souvenez-vous qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre cousin?
> 
> *Translation: Do you remember what happened to your cousin?
> 
> 5) Ne soyez pas stupides.
> 
> *Translation: Don't be stupid.
> 
> 6) Vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette chose par vous.
> 
> *Translation: You can't do this alone.
> 
> 7) Si je dois venir là et vous retirer je vais être très malheureux.
> 
> *Translation: If I have to come there and pull you out I am going to be very unhappy.
> 
> (!) You have to love French. Mmm.. ;)


	2. What the?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is so confused, as Gabriel intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taemin is the hint that I mentioned as a future main male OC.

It had been two days since Gabriel had left the Winchesters' motel room. He had gone over every aspect of Sam's omission that his body had physically reacted to him speaking French. The tone in which Sam's thoughts had been were concrete, no hesitation. He had accepted that it had happened, which was good. He could work with this. Trying to get through to someone in denial was like slamming your head against a concrete wall until you died with the illusion that if you did it enough the wall would eventually crumble. 

Sam had been slightly panicked when he'd realized that he'd possibly read his thoughts. Gabriel hadn't purposefully been trying to hear any thing from either of the Winchesters. Sam's thoughts were always loud and clear, like he was screaming them out in to the world. He pursed his lips as Dean's face popped in to his head. Dean's thoughts were easy to read if he pushed deep enough. He wasn't much for deep thought, though. He was a sensualist. 

Gabriel snorted. The things he could do to him if the fancy arose. Dean would freak the hell out if he so much as mentioned the tiniest thing hinting at sex, claiming he didn't need or want to hear about any that shit. Gabriel's shoulder shook lightly with repressed laughter. It was almost tempting to see how far he could push him before he snapped or to see if he could really get him to give in and let him rock his world. 

Alas, Gabriel wasn't interested. Sam was his main priority right now. Sam radiated a level of aggression that made Gabriel's predatory instincts tingle in the back of his mind. The fact that he also had a habit of blushing and going all stiff from feeling awkward in social situations and having his silent broody moments put the warm caramel drizzle on freshly baked brownies. "Mmmmm..." He licked his lips at the thought, then imagined that drizzle running down the hallow of Sam's throat. 

He didn't need to breath, but sometimes his vessel seemed to take on a life of it's on when he got excited. It's chest was rising and falling and he could hear the sound of elevated breathing. He allowed himself to sink deeper in to it and the reaction of his vessel became his own. His eyelids felt heavy and he recognized that as the sign that his pupils were dilated. His skin was hot, which meant it was flushed from arousal. 

The quick shallow breaths that entered and left his lungs intensified the sensation. Oh yes. This was going to be fun. He straightened his shoulders and took a few deep breaths to center himself. "First things first," he said, raising a hand. He snapped and the world shifted around him. Sam's eyes widened slightly as he jumped. He instantly regained his composure and glared at him. He was sitting in the chair beside the one he'd been sitting in last time he'd been here. Gabriel had appeared in the one across the table from him. 

"Hola'," Gabriel said, smirking. He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned again as Sam raised an eyebrow at him. He was clearly unimpressed. Not that he cared. Impressing him wasn't his intention. Well, not at the moment, any way. Now, he just had to do this carefully. 

\------

Sam's heart was thudding in his chest. They hadn't summoned The Trickster for any thing. They didn't need his help right now, so what was he doing here? Gabriel grinned at him and he raised an eyebrow at him. Sometimes, that grin looked maniacal, but right now he just looked like he was highly amused. At his expense. 

He hesitated for a few seconds before he said anything. "Um... did you want something," he asked him. 

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, then looked down at the table. "Just figured I'd pop in. Didn't see a reason not to," he said sounding matter-of-factly. 

He didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't say anything. The sound of door opening made him turn his head. Dean was coming in the room. He was carrying a small paper bag, which probably contained alcohol of some sort. Dean always kept stocked up on that. He was also carrying a newspaper and a white plastic bag. 

"Where'd you go shopping at?" Sam only asked that, because he hadn't realized Dean had left the motel. The last thing he'd said before leaving the room had been that he was going to a soda. 

Dean pulled his duffle bag out from under his bed and tossed it on top of the comforter. He stuffed the paper back in to a side pocket before he turned to face him. "Walmart. I didn't plan on going there, but I was passing it and I thought, why not. Then I was passing the food isle and smelled this." 

He helled the plastic bag up before he opened it. What he pulled out made Sam raise an eyebrow at him. "I take it that's food?" 

Gabriel snorted. One side of Sam's mouth quirked up in response as he gave him a quick glance. Gabriel smiled at him. Sam shook his head slowly before returning his attention to Dean who was closer now. He placed a medium sized black, plastic to- go box on the the table in front of him. 

Sam's eyes widened when he realized that the plate helled four pieces of fried chicken, a large helping of mash-potatoes covered in gravy and two biscuits. "Dude."

"Right?" Dean took a step back and stuck his hand back in the bag. "I didn't even know Walmart made full meal plates like that until today and get this. I only paid three dollars and some change for it." 

Sam's quickly looked over at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Guess we know where to get a descent meal at from now on instead of spending a fortune on diner food."

"Heck yeah." He took the plastic fork Dean helled out to him and started to tear it open. 

"Wait!" Gabriel suddenly said.

Sam froze. His eyes widened as he looked at him. "Wha..."

"Don't move."

\------

Gabriel resisted smirking at Sam who had reacted exactly how he'd thought he would. He stood up and walked around the table to stop beside Sam who was still holding his fork up. Gently, he took the fork out of his hand. Sam's hand didn't lower as he watched him open the plastic wrapper on it. He made sure to only touch the handle as he pressed it back between his fingers. 

Sam's eyes weren't as wide as they had been when he'd commanded him to stop moving, but they were still large enough to let Gabriel know that he was paying very close attention to his movements. Gabriel easily slid his fingernail through the sticker that was holding Sam's plate closed. He clicked the plastic lid off the top of it and turned the plate straights before he stepped away. "There you go," he said. Sam looked at the plate, then back at him. 

Not waiting for a response, he gave a single nod of his head and went back around the table to sit in his chair. He purposefully didn't look at Sam. He wanted him to think hard about what he'd just done. He wanted him to stew in his thoughts and emotions. He wanted to work him up until he was raw, vulnerable and left wanting more and this was just the beginning. 

He felt it coming before Dean had a chance to utter a single word. Dean opened his mouth to speak. At the same time, Gabriel lifted a hand and snapped. The world shifted around him and he looked up at the bright blue sky. He inhaled the fresh ocean air. Pacific Rim was an ocean club in Hawaii. 

It was one of his favorite places to visit. With a V.I.P. membership he got the whole package. Taeman was here right now. After their last scene Gabriel had insisted he get some descent rest and if Gabriel also wanted to spoil him a little bit.. or a lot, then that was his business. He hoped that this thing with Sam worked out the way that he wanted, because he really thought that Sam would enjoy it here. Their library was killer and he could just imagine the giant moose draped over a table full of books, which he would encourage him to do to his hearts content. 

Gabriel glanced at the ocean once before he snapped his fingers. His usual attire became a pair of black swimming trunks, a bright read Hawaiian button down with a large white leaf print, dark shades, and a straw knitted visor. He knows he looks kind of ridiculous and mitch matcy, but the point is to appear as touristy as possible. If this didn't scream tourist, he didn't know what did. The shinning white beach sand was surprisingly cool on his bare feet as he made his way towards the hotel. The Ocean Rim was thirty floors high and it stretched above the throngs of shopping huts that littered the edges of the main boardwalk. 

Before he went inside he stopped at one of the shopping huts. "Delicious Delights," he read the sign over the shopping table aloud as he walked up to it. "Yummy." The woman who greeted him smiled sweetly as she asked if he needed any help in choosing anything. She was in her late twenties with dark skin and long raven black hair. 

She was a Hawaiian native. Her brown eyes were lightly lined in black mascara and her lips were painted a shade of deep red. She was lovely. He purchased a bag of milk chocolate mini bites and according to the woman they were supposed to contain a liquid caramel center. It sounded amazing. 

Even if they weren't for his personal consumption he'd get enough out of it by watching Taeman enjoy them. Before he left, he got the woman's name. It was Cham-mal. (Pronounced - Shu-mahl) "A lovely name to go to with a lovely lady," he said, scooping the bag up off the table. She put a hand over her mouth and giggled. 

He noted how her eyes lightly crinkled at the edges as she did so. Warmth bloomed in his heart at the sight of her like this. She was something to be worshiped. He wondered if she knew just how beautiful she was. He gave her a quick wink, which made her blush. Smiling, he turned and resumed his direction towards the hotel.

\------

Sam frowned at the space that Gabriel had disappeared from. He looked down at his now opened plate off food, then at the fork in his hand. He was so confused by Gabriel's actions that the whole thing felt surreal. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean growled.

Still frowning, Sam turned his head to look at his brother. "Dude..." He shook his head slowly. "I honestly have no idea." His first instinct was to tell him that it'd been super weird and kind of creepy, but that's not how he felt. He wasn't sure what he felt or how to explain it, so he just shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at his food.

Dean pulled out the chair beside him and sat down. "If that snappy little son of bitch ever tries to pull that shit on me I'm going to holy oil roast his ass with barbecue sauce."

Neither one of them was disillusioned enough to think that they could stop Gabriel from doing anything that he wants, but sometimes allowing each other to indulge in a small window of healthy denial is needed when you live a life as weird as they do. Sam rolled his shoulders before he picked up his first piece of chicken. He idly wondered where Gabriel went. Why had he even come here? He had stayed for what? 

A whole maybe ten minutes? Why had he opened his fork? Why had he opened his plate... and arranged it? He paused his movement in removing the fried skin from his chicken and made a face. A small tremor was working it's way up his body. 

He didn't understand any of what Gabriel had done. He shook his head. The signs of a headache were already starting in the lower part of his skull and he knows that if he doesn't distract himself from thinking about it all that he's going to regret it later.


	3. Taemin & A Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see Taemin, the main male OC I mentioned + Sam and Dean find a case.

The room was cool as Gabriel closed the door behind him. It was dark save for the stripes of natural light coming in through the half closed blinds. He walked to the bed. Taemin was laying on his back with one bent leg sticking out from beneath the sheets. He had a hand resting over his head on the pillow. The expanse of his neck and bare chest was visible and his head was turned away from him.

His chest rose and fell slowly in relaxed breaths as he slept. Gabriel smiled softly at the sight of him. He was the same height as him, but his build was more lithe. He hadn't had the opportunity to reach that point in his life where his body would fill out to look like a full grown man. Never-the-less, he was beautiful.

He had round, high cheekbones, a wide nose, almond shaped eyes and lips that were much to full to be considered anything, but feminine. He was big on changing his hair style and color, but today it was void of any extensions or product. It was dyed a deep shade of red that brought out the low lights of his natural dark brown color. His default style was a short cut that fell messily to frame his face. Depending on the weather it kind of poofed out, but from the looks of it he had recently straightened it, as it fell around the pillow in smooth strands. 

His complexion was normally fair, but now was bronzed from the sun. Gabriel could barely make out the faint purple hue in the shape of his fingers around the muscle on Taemin's raised arm. He didn't like to leave marks so much as enjoying the fact that Taemin liked wearing them.  
It wasn't a chore for him to remain quiet as he made his way across the room to the two black reading chairs and the small, black, glass topped table beneath the window. There was a magazine laying on the table and he picked it up as he dropped in to the right chair. He enjoyed the moments of silence as he waited and Taemin slept.

\------ 

Gabriel had thrown the magazine aside and was meditating in his chair when he heard Taemin's breathing pattern change. First, there was a sharp in take of breath as he ascended from his mid-afternoon sleep land in to the waking world. Then, there was a swish swish movement as he reconnected with his limbs, moving them around on the sheets. He didn't move or open his eyes. Moments like this were a part of the experience that he also enjoyed. 

Knowing that his Kept had slept deeply and peacefully and was now waking up and would soon grace him with those adorable blinking sleepy eyes. He revelled in that moment to come. Internally, he was smiling. Taemin had been with him for 6 years now and things were comfortable between them. Sometimes, the kid still had his personal brand of difficulties, but Gabriel never failed to be there for him where he could. The air shifted on his left and he opened his eyes. 

He turned to find Taemin sitting up. His eyes were half lidded, heavy with sleep. Gabriel grinned as he blinked sleepily at him. 

"Gabriel," he said softly, delicate eyebrows furrowing slightly.

He nodded. Because he'd made it adamant that he get some much needed rest, Taemin was naturally curious as to why he was there. It'd honestly been a random decision. "How are you feeling," he asked him.

Smiling softly, he said, "I feel good. The sheets are very soft."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at him. Taemin's smile morphed in to a grin at the expression. 

"No," he said firmly. "I just came to check up on you."

Still grinning, he lowered himself on to his side on the bed, the sheet riding up enough to expose his bare thigh. "You missed me?" Even though, he phrased it as a question, it was a pointed statement. He was saying, "I know you missed me. I'm so happy to see you. Why must you always be so difficult. I want you to touch me. I want to please you."

Gabriel closed his eyes for a second and unsuccessfully battled with the smirk that wanted to form on his face. When he opened his eyes again, Taemin's expression had mellowed out, but his eyes sparkled with teasing humor. "You need to behave."

"Why?" He grinned again. He brought his thumb up and pointedly nipped at the tip of it once. "Afraid I'll distract you?"

Gabriel's expression snapped to neutral. There was no way he'd allow himself to get distracted when he knew that he needed to recover from their last intense scene. He ground his teeth together and kept looking at him. When Taemin's smile continued to linger, Gabriel shook his head slowly and smiled softly at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Spank me," he said, instantly. 

Gabriel's face lit up this time. "No," he said, his shoulders beginning to shake with light laughter. "You need to rest."

"I am rested. I just woke up." 

"No."

Resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to get his way, Taemin rolled his eyes and straightened out his legs. "At least, eat with me."

He thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, ok. When's the last time you ate, any way?"

"I had breakfast." 

"It's almost time for dinner," he said, his voice taking on a hard tone.

Taemin sighed and pushed himself up. He slipped off the bed and made his way across the room. He picked up the room service menu from the top of the white mini fridge that was stationed on the left side of the dresser. "I was sleeping," he protested. "I needed to rest, remember?"

He peeked over his shoulder and Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the sight of him biting his lip. A part of him really wanted to take him up on his request and bend him over his knee to beat his ass red. The only problem with that was the fact that he'd no doubt enjoy it and then he'd have to fight the instinct to turn the thing in to a full blown Scene. No, he wouldn't fall in to that trap. Taemin had clearly been around him too long and had learned how to play this game well.

\------

"Dude, catch." 

Sam flinched as Dean tossed a newspaper his way. "Dude," he yelled as it connected with his chest and bounced on to the table, nearly knocking his opened water bottle over. He glared at Dean who was no longer facing him. He was heading for his bed. Annoyed, he looked down at the paper and made a face at it. 

"Did you look at it," he asked his brother.

Dean sniffed, then shrugged his shoulders. "Naw. I grabbed it like five minutes ago. Haven't had time."

Typical. He raised an eyebrow his way. Dean had pulled his gun out of the back of his jeans and had removed the clip from it. He just didn't wanted to do the research. Sighing, Sam picked up the newspaper and started flipping through it. He stopped when he got to the Obituaries. 

\------

Taemin wiped his hand over his mouth and gave a closed lipped grin as he only managed to smear the grease further. They had requested to have one of the hotel staff members go out and bring back some Philly Cheese-steak Sandwiches. The bread was toasted, the meat was firm, but soft enough to be easily chewed, the cheese was deliciously melted through out and there was so much grease that it dripped out when the sandwich was turned sideways. "Help me," he playfully begged, gesturing for a napkin. 

Smiling, Gabriel handed one over. He had cut his sandwich in to smaller pieces and was popping one at a time in to his mouth. 

"I think you may need more than one." 

"Yes, yes," he agreed, tossing his napkin on to the bed. He made a 'gimme' motion and accepted the handful of napkins that Gabriel handed him. "This is so good, though." He used one napkin to clean the rest of the grease off of his face. It took three napkins to clean his hand off. Then, he wrapped two of them around the bottom of his sandwich. "These should be bigger. I think I'm going to have to invest in regular sized napkins and start carrying them around with me." 

"Perhaps," Gabriel mused. "I may have to buy you a purse. I picture it in turquoise."

Taemin snickered. "I am not carrying a purse."

Gabriel grinned. "I beg to differ. Remember last Summer? The purple one?"

"That was not a purse. It was a..." He made a face. "I really hate calling it a Man-Bag. That sounds so stupid. I need to come up with my own fashion line. I can create new slang." 

Gabriel fingered a piece of his sandwich between his index finger and thumb. He could see him doing that. Taemin already had a huge natural fashion sense. "I'm surprised that your managers haven't already offered that as an option." He popped the piece of sandwich in to his mouth and chewed it up.

\------

Taemin had showered and pulled on a pair of black swimming trunks. He was sitting in the reading chair opposite Gabriel with his bent legs pulled up to his chest.  
"So, he's a giant," he asked him, eyes widening dramatically.

Gabriel smirked. "Pretty much. He's taller than your average tall man. Average is like six foot." He caught the way that he adjusted himself in his chair and the little tremor over the left side of his mouth. "What is it?"

Taemin passively eyed him for a few seconds. "It's just..." He straightened his shoulder and his eyebrows drew together. He was serious as he said, "He's a Hunter. How is that going to work. What if he tries to kill me?"

"Then you defend yourself."

"What if I don't want to defend myself? What if I hurt him? What if I..."

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

Sighing, Taemin dropped his legs to the floor. 

"I know this gets frustrating, but you're better than you think you are, Gabriel said assuredly. "Remember what it was like before?"

His face tightened and he nodded. 

"You've come a long way and I think it's time that you stopped hiding. I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do, but you should at least meet him."

"I'm not worried about him not liking me or anything like that. It's just..." He looked down at the floor and remained silent for a few seconds. "I just don't see how us meeting can play out in a good way. He's going to learn what I am. There's going to be a fight."

"What makes you think that?"

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Taemin said, "Because to him, I'm a monster. Even though I didn't do anything wrong."

"Sam isn't like that. Trust me. It's his brother you have to watch out for."

"His brother?" Curiosity peaked again, his eyes sparkled with amusement. 

Gabriel smirked. He loved how easily he was distracted. "Yes. Dean. He's... for the lack of a better word... a grade 'A' jack ass."

"Hm," he said tapping an index finger to his lips. "Someone to mess with?" He removed his finger and grinned slyly. 

"I knew there was a reason I chose you."

"Psh. You chose me 'cuz I'm adorable."

That wasn't the whole truth, but it was part of it. 

\------

8:15 PM 

Sam ran the black pen he was using over the words as he re-read the report. This time he read it out loud. "Connor Higgins, 24, Has been missing since Thursday." According to the report, he was acting paranoid the day before his disappearance. "Dean, I think I may have found one." 

He looked up and eyed the bathroom where he could hear gargling noises. "Dean," he called out, louder this time.

There was a spitting sound, then the sink turned on, then off. Dean came out of the bathroom, patting a dry towel over his mouth. "What?"

"I think I found a case."

His face lit up. "Great. What is it?"

"A guy disappeared four days ago." He looked down at the report. "Say's he was acting paranoid before he disappeared."

"So. Paranoid doesn't mean Case."

"It does if the victim swears someone's after them."

Dean snorted. "No. That mean's drugs and lots of them." He tossed the dry towel in to the bathroom.

Sam resisted the urge to sigh. "Dean if he thought someone was after him why would he just take off?"

"To get away from them," he replied sarcastically.

"No. Not if he's on drugs. He'd be too out of it for running away to be a thought."

Dean plopped down on the end of Sam's bed. He gave him a look that meant 'You're a idiot and aren't making sense.'

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically before he immediately looked back at him. He gestured with his hands as he spoke. "If you are hyped up on drugs, Dean, the only think you can do is panic and usually when people panic they barricade themselves up in their room. If you run a way you leave a note. If you just vanish there is something going on."

Dean groaned, because he knew he was right. "Alright. In the morning, breakfast, then we'll start questioning witnesses." He stood up and gestured towards the laptop. "You do your thing and I'm going to get some sleep." 

Satisfied, he pulled his laptop over and started searching for addresses to the victims' family members in the immediate area.


	4. Meet - Cute?  Not!  (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes Taemin to meet Sam. Things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to break this chapter in to 2 parts because A) it's been a pain in my sitting place and B) it's lengthy and you all deserve a chapter. This part has some good stuff that will hopefully hold you over until I get part 2 done. Enjoy.

Sam reflexively pulled his knife out from under his pillow as the air around him changed. He was laying on his stomach, so he had to turn his body to face what ever was standing over him. He froze half way in to his movement, blade raised, as he recognized his brother's form. Dean was looking down in to the white paper bag he was digging around in.

"Mornin', Sunshine," he said, one side of his mouth quirking up in amusement.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him before he groaned and turned over to sit up. He roughly scrubbed his hands down his face. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Something like six thirty."

He scowled as he felt something bounce off his chest and land in his lap. He looked down, knowing it was food, but wondering what kind. It was circular and wrapped in a thin yellow paper. The fact that it was yellow told him that what ever it was it had cheese in it. He wrinkled up his nose.

The only reason he didn't out right complain about it was because he was too tired to care. He'd been up until three A.M. researching for their new case. The only family that the missing victim had in the area was his mother. Theresa Ann Higgins was 42 years old, divorced, had two kids. A son, the missing victim, Connor HIggins was the oldest. His sister who was nineteen was living in Boston with her grandmother Pearl Annette Gavrey, which was Theresa's mother, and going to a local community college for Acting. Theresa had lived in this town and the surrounding areas for six years.

When Connor was sixteen he had been spent a night in a holding tank for being drunk in public, but other than that his background came up clean. Once in '06' and '010', Theresa had gone to court a couple times for minor tickets. One for speeding and one for a broken headlight. He did a thorough search, even going through their school records. He couldn't explain it, but his Hunters' instinct were still telling him this was a Case. He didn't want to leave any stone unturned and risk them getting caught with their pants down.

After he'd written down both of their addresses he'd hacked in to the local police data base to see if there had been any recent similar disappearances in the area. There hadn't been. He'd then branched out and read the online newspapers from the three towns that were close to this one. They'd all come up clean. Eventually, there had been nothing else for him to do, so he'd showered and gone to bed.

\------

By noon, Sam's stomach was growling in protest. A single chicken biscuit hadn't been near about enough to satisfy him and he knew Dean had done it on purpose. He was surprisingly pissy about the fact that he'd lost the argument with Sam over rather this was a case or not. Sometimes, he was such a petulant child that Sam thought about grounding him or sticking him in a corner. The thought highly amused him and as they pulled in to the parking lot of Eddy's Diner, he was grinning.

\------

Their first stop of the day had been the victims' mom's house and she hadn't been home. They'd stopped back by after they'd left Connor's dorm room and she still hadn't been home. Sam had left one of the fake FBI business cards that they carried on her door with a small note telling her to call them. Dean stripped off his tie the moment he walked in to their motel room. So far they'd learned that Connor had a ton of friends. He seemed to fit in with multiple crowds. No one seemed to have a problem with him.

"I don't get it," he said, placing his gun on the end of his bed.

Sam closed the door behind him and removed his coat.

"How is it that this kid has so many friends and not a single one of them knows anything?" He straightened his shoulders and rolled them a few times. "This has witch written all over it, ya know."

"You can't know that yet," Sam said. He hung his coat over one of the tables' chairs before sitting in it.

"Oh, I can know," Dean firmly stated. "My spidey senses are all tingly and I can smell witch from a mile away."

Snorting in amusement, Sam slid his chair closer to the table and pulled his laptop in front of him.

"Also," Dean continued. "Where's the room-mate? He's number one on my list right now."

Sam opened his laptop and waited for the log in screen to pop up. It only took a second and when he was in he easily pulled up the class schedule for the victims' room-mate. "Dean the room-mate was in class all day. That's why he wasn't home. We did go to a college campus, by the way."

The sarcasm was wasted on deaf ears. He looked over at Dean who had removed his shirt. He was sitting on the end of his bed, frowning at the shoe he'd removed and was holding up. For some unknown reason he was staring intensely at it. Sam considered asking him what he was doing, but he decided that he didn't care and turned back to his computer.

He was going to do a thorough search of anything paranormal relating to the town. It may have been too early in the case to tell if they were actually dealing with a witch, but Dean's instincts were just as strong as his. If there was one thing that Dean hated it was witches and more often than not, figuratively speaking, he actually could smell a witch from a mile away.

He was going to trust his brother's instincts and plan for what they were going to do if the case went in that direction.

\------

The Next Day...

"Let me see," Gabriel said holding out his hand. He was sitting on the end of the bed and Taemin was standing naked in front of him. Taemin had a habit of pretending he was completely healed from a Scene when he wasn't. Gabriel didn't mind doing a light Scene while Taemin was almost healed from the last one, but he wanted to know when he wasn't healed. He wanted to be in the right head space and prepare accordingly.

Since he didn't trust Taemin to tell him the truth, he always checked him over, even if they didn't intend on doing a Scene any time soon. Of course, the check over was always consensual. Taemin sometimes huffed and puffed about it, but if he'd really minded he'd say so and refuse. If he did so, Gabriel would be ok with it. He liked that no matter what, Taemin would always state his preferences and stick with them.

If they changed, he'd let him know. Taemin pressed his palm flat over the black elastic headband he had his hair pushed back with. He made a face as he adjusted it, then took a step forward. He held out his arms. Gabriel pushed on his chest and he allowed himself to be guided back the step he'd just taken.

Gabriel slid forward and allowed his feet to connect with the floor before he stood up. He slowly circled Taemin who continued to look forward. Both having done it so many times, they knew this drill well. Taemin continued to look forward as Gabriel scanned his body for any visible wounds or lingering bruises. He never touched during this process unless he was genuinely examining something that was either a wound, bruise or a mark he was trying to identify.

Taemin's body was skinny. The only thing that hinted that he'd reached adult hood was his shoulders. All of him was stick thin, having lost all it's baby fat. The nobs of his spine were small, but prominent all the way from his neck down to his tail bone. It's when you got to his chest that you noticed a visible difference in his shape.

There was an indention in the flesh of his chest and the bones beneath his pecks weren't visible. The reason for this was because when he had been attacked his shoulders had already started to broaden and muscle definition had begun to develop. In Korea he had been considered tall. In America he was considered average height. Gabriel kept the compliment about how good he looked with a tan to himself as he continued to circle him.

He noted that the purple hue of the lingering bruise on his left arm was gone. It had only been two days and Taemin healed fast, so that wasn't surprising. Regardless, he was happy to see it. Marking Taemin was like one piece of a puzzle. It fractured his psyche in the moment and it was horrible and beautiful at the same time.

That was Gabriel's gift to him. Taemin allowing him the comfort of taking care of his him and assuring his safety was the other half of the puzzle. It was Gabriel's piece and once the two were joined, the puzzle was complete and everything was alright again. It was perfect and he knew everything was going to continue like it usually did. They would be ok with each other.

There would be no lingering tension. Taemin would continue to smile and Gabriel would smile because of it. Gabriel walked back in front of him and he immediately noted the baby hairs that lay flat against the beginning of Taemin's hairline. They were too close to his forehead and too short to be pushed back. He took in Taemin's neutral expression as he continued to look straight ahead and the way his chest rose and fell with each concentrated breath.

He was humbled in that moment, because he once again realized how lucky he was to have someone so wonderful in his life. Taemin was loyal and dedicated in everything he did regarding their relationship. Before he spoke, he took a few deep breaths to get himself under control.

When he did speak, his words sounded a little breathy. "Ok," he said. "You're good. You can lower your arms."

Taemin's eyes immediately flicked to his. He studied his face for a few seconds. Instead of lowering his arms he took a step forward cupped his face. Gabriel closed his eyes as Taemin pressed his lips to his. Gabriel gripped one of his hips, just wanting a small amount of contact.

The kiss was soft and slow. It was for comfort and nothing more. He got like this sometimes and Taemin knew to only offer a small amount of acknowledgement that he understood. He wouldn't be able to accept anything else and anything else would most likely piss him off and kill the moment. When he pulled back Gabriel cleared his throat and smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Ok, can we go now?" Taemin asked, his whole demeanor abruptly changing to mock exasperation.

Gabriel's smile turned in to a grin before he said, "Sure, but..." He pointedly scanned his body from head to toe. "...you might want to put some pants on."

He stuck his tongue out at him and turned in the direction of his suitcase.

\------

It was only eight a.m. when they left Pacific Rim. Taemin grinned as Gabriel raised his hand to snap. The sound echoed for a second and was suddenly cut off as the world instantly shifted around them. It's like the sound got left behind in their departure. Taemin adjusted his hold on the handle of his suitcase as he looked around.

Gabriel helled out his arms and said in a loud voice that resembled an announcer holding a Mega-Phone, "Welcome to America. Population, enough that I don't want to count them all." He lowered his arms and looked around as well. He'd landed them a turn of the corner from a local shopping center. Where they were standing was something resembling an alley way.

The only thing that stopped it from actually being one was how wide it was. They were on the other side of the globe so the sun was actually a little past setting. Welcoming orange sun light flooded the space around them and it was a good way to start a new day. Taemin slung his suitcase over his shoulder as they turned the corner. The shopping center was small compared to some that he'd visited, but he still liked it.

The buildings were one story and most of them resembled the one beside it. The welcome sign for each business was prominent as well as the merchandise displayed through the front windows. The shopping district was a quaint little place and he found himself smiling.

Gabriel took in his surroundings and dialed in to what looked like a Cafe'. He and Taemin had preferences and it was very disappointing to have a craving and end up in a place that only served regular or decaf coffee. He preferred his caffeinated beverages strong with a lot of cream and a little sugar and Taemin liked his with a tiny bit of cream and he leaned towards strong caramel and mocha flavored drinks. He pointed to the building and Taemin narrowed his eyes at it. Apprehensively, they made their way across the street and in to the building.

\-------

Dean brought his fist up and banged the side of it down on the college dorm door. It was number eight of the third floor and across the hall from the main stairs. There was a clattering sound, some inaudible shouting and then footsteps started getting closer. The door was jerked open and Dean raised an eyebrow at the students attire. He was wearing silken read boxers, his bare chest was visible beneath an opened robe in a darker shade of red, the sash was hanging lower on one side and he was wearing long socks that were rolled down and scrunched to make them go further down.

His curly brown hair poofed out in all directions and his darker brown eyes were wide, giving him a manic appearance. Dean heard Sam clear his throat before he stepped up beside him.

"David Crossbye?" Sam inquired.

The student took in a deep breath before he scowled at him. "It's pronounced Crossbee," he ground out through clamped teeth.

"I apologize." Sam reached in to his internal coat pocket and removed his badge. "I'm Detective Parsons and this is my partner Detective Isles. We need to ask you a few questions about your roommate, Connor Higgins."

David sighed, resigning his defensiveness and pushed the door further open. "Come in."

Sam tucked his badge away and Dean followed him inside. David lead them through a small darkened hallway and through a door way that landed them in his living room. It was small, painted white and only had enough room for a small two person couch and a medium sized boxed t.v. set. There was a game console sitting precariously in front of it and the two controllers were stretched in different directions. The game was paused to an End screen.

Dean squinted at the whole set up and looked around. "Is there someone else here with you?" He asked.

David sighed as he flung himself haphazardly back in to one of the couch seats. He scowled at him before he answered. "Just Amy. She's.." He paused and his scowl deepened. "...was Connor's girlfriend for a while, but they broke up."

"I couldn't tell you why."

"Hmm..." Dean said as he turned to face David directly. "Could you tell her to come in here. We'd like to speak to her, as well."

He wrinkled up his nose. "Really? Why?" He looked up and his mouth opened slightly. "Oh, right. Ex-girlfriend."

"Got it. Be right back." He jumped up and trotted past Dean and back in to the hallway.

They listened as he went the opposite way they had come. Sam pointedly raised both eyebrows at him. Dean did the same thing before he started shaking his head slowly.

"Wow," Sam said.

Dean had to fight the urge to laugh hysterically. "Right?"

\------

Gabriel felt the air behind him shift and he smirked.

"Thanks a lot for just leaving me there," Taemin said as he walked past him.

They were both in Dean and Sam's motel room. Gabriel had teleported himself from the coffee shop here, knowing that it would take Taemin a few minutes to find him. Taemin was used to it. It was just a little game they played.

Taemin turned towards the bed that Sam slept on. He didn't know that, though. Gabriel did and knew he was just curious. It wasn't long before Taemin was rummaging through drawers that, of course came up empty. The Winchester's never unpacked their duffle bags. They were always prepared to leave at a moments notice.

Amused, Gabriel sat on the end of Dean's bed and watched. Taemin's expression remained neutral until such moments that he found something interesting. Like Sam's laptop or Dean's nifty bottle of lube. Taemin had even snorted when he'd discovered it. "Are you sure it's not Dean we should be going after," he asked, turning the bottle around in his hands.

Gabriel snorted. "Trust me. You don't even want to go there. Sam is a healthy functioning human being. Dean is..." There were so many words to describe him, but he settled with, "...highly dysfunctional on an unhealthy level.

"He has too many problems that I don't have the patience to deal with," he finished. He noted that Taemin looked at him a fraction of a second too long and he caught the way his Adam's Apple slightly bobbed. He knew that he was thinking about his own problems and weighing if it would be a good idea or not to involve another dysfunctional person in to the mix. He knew better and he didn't disappoint him. Taemin returned the lube to it's rightful place, zipped Dean's duffle bag up and turned away from it.

He disappeared in to the bathroom and Gabriel smiled as he heard clinking sounds. Taemin was now going through the Winchester's toiletries. He gave a small laugh.


	5. Meet - Cute?  Not! - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where the last chapter left off.

The ex-girlfriend, Amy, turned out to be a too thin woman with bleach blonde hair that was only less unruly than David's, because it wasn't curly. The skin on her face was pulled tightly over her cheek bones and chin, which gave her a plastic appearance. She either currently was or used to be a hardcore drug user and possibly a heavy cigarette smoker.

"I haven't seen Connor since a week before he disappeared," she said.

Sam looked around the small space they were sitting in before he looked back at her. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you don't live here," he said.

She blinked a few times at him. He waited patiently for her to reply.

Dean rolled his eyes as her head jerked slightly backwards and instantly righted itself. She was definitely high on something. "Yeah, if your boyfriends missing," he sarcastically said. "What are you doing here?"

"Ex," she instantly clarified.

"Ex, then," he said, rolling his eyes. "Do you regularly hang out in your ex-boyfriends dorm room?"

She shrugged one shoulder and looked down at the carpet. "I forgot some stuff..." She let the sentence trail off, which made Dean narrow his eyes at her.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked.

Sam noticed the light pink tinge to her cheeks and bumped Dean in the side. He ignored Dean's questioning look and cleared his throat. "What my brother means to ask is, before Connor disappeared did he act off or mention anything about someone following him?"

She shrugged that shoulder again and grimaced. "He don't really talk to me that much anymore."

"How much does he talk to you," Dean cut in. He glared at his brother when he pursed his lips at him in annoyance. He had a right to ask questions two. Plus, she seemed suspicious and Sam didn't seem to be asking all the questions that needed asking, damn it. When he looked back at Amy she was actually looking back. He caught the end of a grimace before her face smoothed out again. Something had obviously happened between the two of them.

She opened her hand when she spoke. 'This is what happened,' the motion implied. "We broke up. We'll he broke up with me. He's not really a relationship type. I knew that going in." Shrugging again, she looked back at the carpet.

"What about you," Sam asked David. "Did you notice anything off about him or did he mention anyone following him before he disappeared?"

David had his arms crossed and had been staring at the wall behind the t.v. He puffed his lips out and shook his head. "Nope. He didn't stick around here much. Only time I really seen'im was when we went to parties together."

"What kind of parties?"

"Dorm parties." He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Sometimes, Max and the guys will hold it in their room. Sometimes, we go to the Tarmac and light up the barrel."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him before he said, "Do you expect us to actually be able to know what you're talking about?"

Sam leaned more forwards and calmly said, "Whose Max and what's the Tarmac?"

"Max is the guy in the room on the other side of the hall, two doors down from the stairs."

"Left side or right side?"

"Right. It's the one before the one at the end of the hallway."

"Gotcha, and the Tarmac?"

"The Tarmac," he emphasized. "It's this peer people fish off of during the day. It's right under the Freeway bridge rising. It's accessible at night and there's usually no one fishing there. Occasional, we go out there and start a fire in one of the big barrels. As long as it's in a barrel it's legal."

"Uh huh," Dean thought. "Let's not start a fire on the actual peer. 'Cuz that makes all kinds of sense. Would they bring wood to build the fire on the peer? Or would the bridge just make it possible for a fire to burn with out it?" This guy was getting on his nerves. From the looks of Amy and David, he wondered what Connor was like. He wondered if they'd ever find him and if they do rather he'll be alive or dead?

Sam pulled a small, flip notebook and a black ink pen out of the pocket his badge was in and handed it to David. "Write down directions to this peer and a time you'd think would be best for us to meet with this Max. Also add any additional information that may be useful to the case."

Max made a face as he took the notebook. "Like what," he asks as he lowers back in to his seat.

"Anything. You know Connor and his Scene better than we do. It'd help to get as much information as possible from someone he was close to."

Dean frowned, remembering the beginning of this conversation. "David, you said that you and Connor rarely see each other besides parties. Was there any other times that you spent significant time together? Do you know what he did when he wasn't hanging out here or going to Max's parties?"

Max was silent for a second. He blinked a couple of times as he thought. His neutral expression shifted slightly, a raise of his right eyebrow and he blinked a couple more times. "Honestly, Connor's one of those dudes that's all over the place." He thought for a few more seconds, then said, "Ya know. He's really in to skating. You may want to talk to the other dudes down at the ramp park."

Internally, Dean groaned. He hated Skaters and the way that David said skater and dudes made him think he meant Skater Dudes, which was even worse. "Just to clarify, you mean skateboarders, right?"

He nodded.

Great. He gave Sam a pointed look and on point he straightened and pointed at the notebook that David was holding.

"Could you write down the name of the skate park and anyone you know of that Connor normally hung out with. Also, don't forget to add the time to meet with Max.

Amy, who had remained silent this whole time raised her hand, pointing an index finger outwards. "Um," she timidly began. "Is there anything else you wanted with me or is it cool if I leave?"

Sam looked at Dean who shrugged. He looked back at her. "You're free to go, but here..." He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "My personal cellphone is on the back." She took it and turned it over to see the neat set of numbers he'd added. "If you remember anything or think of something that may help us with this case, please feel free to call. It doesn't matter what time of day or night. We're always available and I mean that literally. Anything you give us could be useful."

She looked up at him and he was taken aback at the level of concern he saw in her eyes. It was the first time her expression had really changed. Being high made your emotions far away and that level of disconnect made it impossible to feel anything. Much less show emotion. She obviously cared about Connor. His earlier suspicion of her dropped slightly.

"Ok," she said in a low voice. She looked back at the carpet again. It only lasted a few seconds before she inhaled sharply and in one motion was on her feet and moving for the hallway. They all watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

Dean turned back to David and motioned to the notebook in his hand. There was the sound of a door shutting as the room-mate pressed the pen onto the paper and began to write.

\------

The sun is just started to set as they drive off campus. He had his left arm thrown over the back of the seat. His right leg was bent and he had the hand holding the open notebook resting on top of it as he read David's notes aloud. "So, this Connor guy is a really popular. There's like fifteen names here. There's more guys, then girls." He snorted. "David practically scribbled the word womanizer. Maybe it's a female whose responsible for Connor's disappearance."

Dean clicked the blinker on and eased The Impala in to the right lane before he commented. "I keep tell you, Sammy. Witch."

Sam rolled his eyes. "We still don't know that. I would prefer to not have to start worrying about that unless it's a presented fact."

"It doesn't have to be proven. I can feel it in my bones."

Sam snapped his notebook shut and put it back in his pocket. "If you want to worry yourself over it, have fun."

Dean flipped him off.

\------

Traffic had been low, so it only took them fifteen minutes to get back to the motel. As they were pulling in to the parking lot, Dean suddenly brought the car to a complete stop. Sam gripped the seat belt tightly and turned to look at him. He was looking out the Driver's window and Sam leaned down slightly to get a better angle. Half of the parking lot was now a street version of a basket ball court.

It was even surrounded by a chain link fence. There was a male figure in the center of the court and they both watched as he bounced on his heels slightly and pushed the basketball through the air. It flew through the air in an arc, bounced off the side of the goal and shot off wildly in the opposite direction. The male figure carelessly ran towards it with his arms opened widely.

Dean cleared his throat before he spoke. "That doesn't look like Gabriel to me."

Even though he couldn't see him, Sam still nodded. "Do you know of anyone else that could make a basketball court suddenly appear?" He squinted towards the motel walk way. There was no one outside, but someone at some time must have realized that half of the parking lot was now a basketball court. From what he could tell, the ground beneath it still looked like the parking lot asphalt.

The only obvious change he could make out was the existence of the chain link fence, the basket ball goal attached to a backboard and the pole holding the thing up. There was a sudden beep behind them. They both turned to see a red car sitting at an angle, half on the road and half in the space behind them. Dean faced forward and gentle pressed the gas. He eased them in to their parking space and cut the ignition off. They both got out and watched as the person in the red car parked five spaces down from theirs.

The driver was a woman with long, light brown hair, which was pulled up in to a high pony tail. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a thick pink Jersey Jacket. Her Khaki's were form fitting and they heard the clack clack of heels before they realized those heels were attached to tan knee high stylish boots. She didn't pay attention to the basketball court as she made her way to the room in front of her parking space. The way she handled her room key told them her nails were manicured. She promptly turned the handle and disappeared in to her room.

"I wonder if she even realized there was a basketball court there," Dean said. Sam knew his face was pinched. His brain was processing all of the scenarios in his head. The woman could have noticed it and just thought it was normal. She may not have seen it at all, being preoccupied with getting back to her room.

Maybe, the court was hidden from prying eyes. If it was, then why could they see it? He worried that it wouldn't be Gabriel's doing and that someone, scratch that, something was messing with them. If it was Gabriel, then just, what the hell? Also, if it was Gabriel, there a possibility that he was the one messing with them.

\------

The door unlocked easily and Dean lead the way inside. Sam's eyes flew to his and Dean's duffle bags that were sitting on the end of both of their beds. Just as quickly, his eyes flew to a grinning Gabriel who was sitting at the table. His feet were propped up on top of it and he was typing something on his cellphone. He relaxed slightly.

Dean cleared his throat.

"'Sup, Sambo," Gabriel said, without looking away from his phone.

Unaffected by Gabriel's blatant disregard for his presence, Dean made his way to his duffle bag and pointed at it. "Did you go through my stuff," he demanded.

Still looking at his cellphone, Gabriel said, "Not me."

Sam made a face at him. He didn't trust that he hadn't gone through their stuff and if he didn't, then who did? The guy on the basketball court? If Gabriel had let a stranger go through their things, he was going to be pissed. "Maybe, this is one of those things we severely need to talk about," he said as calmly as possible.

"If you're going to be helping us, we need to be able to trust that you wont screw us over by doing something so completely stupid." He instantly regretted the last part of that sentence. It was true, but it was monumentally un-brilliant when the person you were speaking to could do horrific things to you with the simple snap of his fingers. It wasn't like they had a list of set rules where Gabriel helping them was concerned and assuming that he'd conform like a normal person was most likely dangerous. He gulped.

Gabriel's expression didn't change and he didn't look up from his phone. He quit typing and started swiping his index finger across the screen. There was a rummaging sound behind him and Sam turned to see Dean going through his bag. His face was hard and it was only a matter of time before he exploded. Sam was beyond relieved that Gabriel was occupied and seemingly content, but Dean could push peoples' buttons like no other.

He needed to defuse this situation before it got started. He pushed his pride aside and stepped closer to the table. "So, whose the guy outside?" He asked. It was the first thing that came to his mind and he actually did want to know. It surprised him when Gabriel stopped what he was doing and looked up at him.

"Um..." he said, eloquently, because the way Gabriel was looking at him was... He couldn't define his expression so he classified it as odd. He watched him very carefully as he dropped his feet to the floor and stood up. He pushed his phone in to his pocket and tipped his head towards the door.

"His name is Taemin," he said. "He's someone I really want you to meet."

Meet? Why would Gabriel want him to meet someone? He could understand if it had to do with a case, but he wasn't a part of their current case, so whoever this was wasn't related to it. Confused, Sam followed him out the door. He froze the moment Gabriel's body went stiff. "What is it," he asked, feeling a small spike a panic.

Gabriel shook his head slowly and Sam zeroed in on the way his shoulders visibly relaxed. "It's just Taemin being Taemin," he said, affectionately.

Sam blinked rapidly, because he'd ever only heard him use that tone when he was talking about his family. Although, back then it'd been wrapped in anger, disappointment and desperation. This time, there was no detectable animosity and it made Sam curious. Just exactly who was this Taemin and how had he come to mean so much to Gabriel? As they stepped off the walk way, Sam noted that the red car from earlier was gone.

\------

"Sam, meet Taemin," Gabriel said, holding his hand towards him.

He could tell even with him turned away from him that Taemin was young . Sam scanned his small frame quickly. Red tinted hair, bony shoulders, tiny waist - arms - legs, bright orange socks and powder blue shoes.

"Taemin, this is Sam." Gabriel moved his raised arm in his direction.

Taemin faced them. He was Asian and had dark expressive almond shaped eyes. He appeared to be possibly be in his middle to late teens and the moment he saw him a wide smile split his face. His smile didn't fade, but became close lipped as he brought a hand to his mouth. His shoulders rose and he looked so excited that Sam tensed.

"Oh, God," he thought. "Please don't be a Gabriel Junior." He looked like he was vibrating with mischievousness. He prayed that he was just reading him wrong. "Gabriel," Sam said, desperately.

"Please tell me I'm not the butt of some joke." He looked at him.

Gabriel's brows dropped and he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Um... what do you mean?" He seemed genuinely confused.

Sam looked back at Taemin and swallowed hard. Taemin was still smiling at him, but it was a normal 'nice to meet you' smile. "Um..." Shit. Now, he felt like a jerk and he felt stupid. "Never mind," he said quickly, holding a hand out.

Taemin extending his own hand and Sam noted that he had long, delicate fingers. His skin was shockingly soft, but what was even more shocking was the strength he felt beneath his grip. Sam didn't want to be rude two times in a row, especially when it was Gabriel's... When this person was someone special to Gabriel. He had to ask, though.

"Not human?" He looked at Gabriel.

"Not human," Taemin said, letting go of his hand.

Gabriel grinned.

Sam looked back at Taemin and he repeated, "Not human."

Taemin shook his head. "I'm... complicated."

He could detect a slight accent and he guessed that English wasn't his first language. "By complicated, you mean?" He jumped as Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder. He looked at him.

"He means there's more to the description than just being one thing," he said. "He's special."

Intrigued, but annoyed at not getting a more detailed explanation, Sam allowed himself to be turned in the direction of the motel and Gabriel walked past him towards the fence door. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Taemin passed him to fall in step behind Gabriel. As he passed, Sam studied his outfit. He was wearing what appeared to be tight, black cargo pants that stopped just below his knees. His bright orange socks were high and disappeared underneath his pant legs.

They also matched the shade of his shoe strings. It was an odd attire. He made a face, wondering if everything related to Gabriel was going to be odd. Everything and everyone he'd ever seen before had been. He shook his head and started walking. Why would Taemin be any different? He just hoped his personality would out-shadow his fashion sense.

It was possible he was over thinking this. He walked faster to catch up and found himself in the middle of a conversation.

"...basketball court, really," he heard Gabriel say.

Taemin rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's right arm, which made him have to stop walking. "I was so bored," he insisted. "What was I supposed to do?"

Gabriel pried him off and started walking again. "You couldn't manifested something more entertaining than a basketball court. That's for sure. I don't give you all this power to use it on something so minuscule."

Gabriel 'gave' him power?

Taemin went stiff and his eyes slowly widened. "Minuscule?" He rushed after Gabriel again. "It takes a lot of concentration to make a basketball court. What do you mean minuscule?"

Sam stood back and waited for them to enter the room. He eyed the room apprehensively. "Boy," he thought sarcastically. "This was going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially layed most of the information about this fic out and updates will be on more of a regular schedule now. Good stuff coming guys.. or ..well, I think it's some of the best stuff I've ever written. ;) If you haven't already, don't forget to Subscribe to be notified when a new chapter is added.


	6. Meet - Cute?  Not! - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last of the Meet - Cute Chapters. I really tried to make it one thing and it turned in to something else. That's the last time I try to wrangle a chapter in to submission. I've never written 3 parts to one chapter before. I like how it turned out, though. The next chapter is where some action actually happens. Thank God. ...and by action, I mean... good stuff.. and.. if the writer muse allows it... hopefully some other... good stuff ;) ;) ;) please let there be good stuff, please let there be good stuff. 
> 
> On a more serious note, though. I'm trying not to rush things. I appreciate realism in fics, so that's what I'm trying to create. I hope you appreciate it as much as I do... and if not... sorry, not sorry.. can't be helped.

When Sam stepped in to their motel room he was surprised to find that the table he usually sat at to do research was no longer an actual round cheap dining room table. It was now a low rectangular dark wood table and it left enough space on the floor for Gabriel and Taemin to sit facing each other on either side of it. The large light blue circular seating cushions they were sitting on still left enough space for someone to walk around them with out having to worry about touching the wall behind Gabriel or Sam's bed which was behind Taemin. He blinked as the empty table suddenly became nonempty. He winced and looked around for his brother. He didn't immediately see him, so he called out his name.

"Dean?" He flinched when a something flopped over his left shoulder. Dean was standing beside him and he didn't look happy. He had thrown a... He made a face in annoyance. The towel he had thrown at him was more than damp and he could already feel the water on it seeping through his sleeve and the front and back of his shirt. Glaring at him, he pulled it off and let it drop to the floor.

"I am not going to put up with this," Dean said, pointing in the direction of Gabriel and Taemin. "What are they going to do next, Sammy?" He asked, grabbing on to his shirt. "You gotta talk to them. Make them leave. What if he decides to play with us again?"

The fact that Dean was almost at genuine panic level amused Sam and he had to fight to keep a straight face. There wasn't much he could say about the situation that wouldn't make him worry that he'd offend Gabriel and make him do what they were both afraid of, so he settled with just messing with his brother. He widened his eyes slightly and said, "I know, right? What if he changes the whole room?" It's not like he actually minded.

The table Gabriel was sitting at was a better quality then probably fifty cheap motel tables combined or more. If Gabriel only made things better, it meant that their beds would be better. The carpet would be better. Hell, everything would be better.

Dean face hardened. He really didn't like to be messed with, but mostly Sam thought it was mostly about him not feeling like he was in control when Gabriel was around. He could understand that. Hell, Gabriel had messed with them in some serious ways, which was probably another reason that Dean hated him being around. Sam still had his reservations, but for the most part, he'd let it all go. Gabriel seemed like he really wanted to just help.

You couldn't expect complete normalcy when an undercover angel with Trickster powers who was used to doing what ever he wanted hung around. Expecting that would be setting yourself up for a life time of horrific levels of disappointment.

"Dean," Sam said, gently gripping his shoulders. "I think you need to calm down."

"Sam," he instantly hissed. "How can I be calm? We're working a case and I can't stay calm if I'm constant having to worry about..." He paused for a second, pushed Sam's hands off of his shoulder and spun to face Gabriel and Taemin. "You two had better not be cooking up some scheme or I swear to God..."

"Swear all you like," Gabriel said, looking up from what ever it was he doing. Sam squinted at the things in front of Gabriel. Was that a glass tea pot? "Father's not interested," he finished, looking back down.

Dean threw up a hand and said, "Ya know what? I can't deal with this right now." He spun on his heels, dropping his hand, and pushed past Sam to get to the door.

"Dean, are you ok," Sam asked as he grabbed the door knob.

Ignoring him, Dean yanked open the door and left the room, slamming it behind him. Ok, that was weird. When he turned back around, both Gabriel and Taemin were looking at him. He paused, feeling awkward.

Gabriel raised a hand and motioned him over. "Come on, take a seat," he said. "Taemin's going to practice his tea making skills and since you've got nothing better do, why not?"

Why not? Because it was weird... and random... and... He grimaced, the awkwardness he was already feeling intensifying. It took him a good minute to decide on rather he should go sit by them or find something else to do, because he couldn't actually figure out why he should go sit with them. Gabriel never did little random stuff like this. Sure, he did random things, but it was usually to annoy Dean or Sam random or to distract or kill the bad guy/thing random, but this was... He had no freaking clue what this was.

Sighing, he decided to indulge his curiosity. It was better than sitting around doing nothing. The skate park was closed, so he and Dean would have to wait until the next day to interview Connor's friends there and his mother still hadn't called them. Shit! They hadn't gone back there, today. He dug his phone out of his pocket and texted Dean about it.

He also told him to call if there was even a hint of anything suspicious. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he headed for the empty seating cushion at the left side of the table. Gabriel watched him the entire way and Sam had to look at the floor to keep walking in his direction. Why couldn't Gabriel be a little less confident? His lazer light focus was unsettling and it always reminded Sam just how 'not human' he was.

He always seemed like a predatory ready to strike. Sometimes, Sam imagined him with actual hooked claws that he would sink in to his enemies.

\------

It didn't take long to figure out that Taemin's tea making skills were low. You had to add exactly the right amount of loose tea to the pitcher, than fill it up with the exact right amount of hot water. Getting these two combinations to work right also counted on you pouring the tea just right. If you messed up one of these things you either got chunks of floating loose tea granuals in your cup, you would get just water - because the tea didn't mix at all, or you would get nothing, because the loose tea would clog up the spout. That last thing depended on you not jostling the tea pitcher as you picked it up to pour.

It was a very delicate art form and Sam was more than intrigued by the process. He wasn't surprised when Gabriel had successfully repeated the process three times. What did surprised him was knowing that he had to of spent a significant amount of time doing this by hand in order to get it right. There was a small part of him that wondered if he'd used his powers to pull it off, but something about the way he handled the tea pitcher and the way that he directed Taemin in his motions spoke otherwise. There was reverence in the way that he placed the folded hand towel beneath the bottom of the pitcher as he lifted it up and with the way he delicated caressed the end of the spout with his index finger as he poured the tea. He kept the tea pitcher absolutely still as he filled the small glass cups up.

He'd mentioned that it was custom to fill it up ninety percent full. No more and no less. Sam and Taemin had both fallen in to the rythym of Gabriel directing their attention to each step as he performed it. They'd both smiled as they listened to the precise way that the water pouring from the pitcher in to the cup was supposed to sound. Apparantly, experiencing that as an actual 'moment' together was also considered custom.

The sound was an endless stream that became deeper as the cup grew fuller. When Taemin tried doing it the sound was more falling stream, slosh, oops, than anything, which they'd all taken lightly. They'd even laughed when he'd accidently overflowed one of the cups. Gabriel had used an extra hand towel to clean the mess up and then Taemin had resumed his pouring method to the next cup. When Dean got back, Gabriel was in the process of cleaning the teapot, which was the only peice left before he would send the set back to where ever he'd gotten it. He'd refused to tell Sam where that was. Taemin had grinned and Sam had thought there was an inside joke going on there.

Sam looked up from his laptop and saw the dubious expression on his brother's face. He couldn't see Taemin over the screen, so he didn't know what it looked like to him, but most likely Dean just found it strange that Gabriel's little friend was curled up at the end of his bed with his chin propped up on Sam's leg. Sam didn't mind. He was friendly in an endearing way and he was just watching tv. "Did you get my text," he asked him.

Dean hesitated for a few more seconds, still looking at Taemin, before he said, "Yeah. I swung by. She was home. Said she didn't see her son very often since he started going to college. He called her once a week religiously."

"When he didn't call her on Monday, she found it strange, but gave it a few more days before she went to the school. When she found out none of his professors had seen him in a few days either she filed a missing persons report."

"Do you believe her?"

"She seemed like she was telling the truth. She seemed worried about him like a normal parent's supposed to."

He nodded. "So, tomorrow we go check out the skate park. It's clear that something happened to Connor, but rather it's supernatural or not..." He shook his head. "Plus, there's that Max kid. Hopefully, we'll get something. 'Cuz if we don't, I don't know where to go from there."

"Me either," he said sitting down on his own bed. "Hey, check and see if there's any kind of occult shops in town or around this town."

Sam smiled. "Already did it. There's one in the next town over. It's only five miles from here." He narrowed his eyes at Dean when he gave him a look that clearly hinted that he wanted to say something sarcastic. The fact that he kept his comments to himself did not warrant Kudos.

He wanted to flick him in the forehead. It never paid off to think ahead when Dean considered it nerdy. Even if the information helped save their lives. He was such a jerk, sometimes. "So, you want us to check out this occult shop, too? Tomorrow, I mean."

His lips puffed out as he thought about it. "Not tomorrow. Let's talk to all of Connor's friends first and see what they have to say. If we don't come up with anything, then we go to the occult shop." He studied Sam's expression for a second before he demanded, "What?"

One side of Sam's mouth was twitching, threatening to pull up, as he said, "You're actually listening to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"About the whole, not worrying about witches unless it becomes a thing, thing."

Dean pushed himself further in to his pillow with a huff. "I am not. I just don't see a reason to go out of town if we don't have to."

Sam full out grinned in delight at him. "Aaaw.. I'm so proud of you. There may be hope for you yet."

Dean wiggled in his seat and looked away from him. Sam could see the pink tinge in his cheeks. "Shut up," he said and Sam laughed. "Bitch," he added, which only made Sam laugh harder.

Gabriel was observing the scene over the tea pitcher he was working on. He liked it when family got along and this was one of those adorable family moments. He smiled when he caught a smirking Taemin's eyes. He winked at him. He'd been surprised when Sam hadn't objected to Taemin laying on him and he was relieved at the thought that this game might not be as hard as he'd original thought it was going to be.


	7. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns more about Gabriel and Taemin's arrangement and as per the usual of Sam's life, things don't go as planned.

Gabriel had stepped out of the Winchesters' motel room while the brothers were going through reports on the students at the college. He rarely rented rooms, but Taemin insisted that putting down temporary roots; essentially living the way the others usually did while on a case made it easier to focus. It was a human thing and it annoyed him. It wasn't that he needed pristine, large windows, luxurious bedding and other high end things, but he liked the visual. The loyalty he had to Taemin that made him want to keep him happy didn't stop him from expanding the room slightly to create a makeshift kitchen in one corner.

If he couldn't create quality he'd create functionality. He pushed his lips out in defiance and gave a sharp nod in acknowledgement of his work. As he made his way out of the room, he snapped his fingers, transforming the two Queen sized beds in to a single King sized one. Snickering, he closed the door and went back to the Winchesters' room.

***

"Man," Dean complained. "I wished there was an easier way to do this." He'd been through at least a hundred students' records and there were still a few hundred more to go. He hated to think about what it'd be like if Sam wasn't there to help. He looked at his brother who seemed to be in better shape than he was and asked, "How many have you been through?"

"One ninety seven," he replied blandly, without looking up from his screen.

"Wha..." That was almost a hundred more than him. He didn't bother with the 'how was that possible' question, because it was Sam and he had a freaking robot brain. He rolled his eyes, then roughly pushed his chair back and stood up to stretch. "I need a break."

The door opening drew everyone's attention. Gabriel closed it behind him and locked it. He plopped down beside Taemin who was still on Sam's bed watching t.v. "Find anything new," he inquired.

Dean scoffed, stretching his arms over his head. "Nope."

"Anything I can do to help?" His eyes sparkled with undeigned enthusiasm.

Dean glared at him, roughly dropping his arms and opening his mouth to speak.

"Why don't you take over for Dean," Sam said. "He needs a break any way."

Appalled, he spun around to face his brother whose eyebrows immediately rose at the sight of his expression.

"What?" He held his hand out. "You do and he can help. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that he's not even on this case and it's my laptop."

Sam scowled. "Really, Dean?"

He knew he sounded petulant, but Gabriel volunteering to help on a case that he hadn't been invited on didn't sit right with him. "Fine." He stalked across the room and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to go get coffee," he said angrily, throwing it over his shoulder. He slammed the door behind him.

Being under the impression that his brother had let go of the hard feelings he's once had for Gabriel, Sam was surprised by his behavior.

\------

It must have been an hour later when Sam's curiosity got the best of him. He asked Gabriel why he didn't just mojo all the information and he laughed when he replied: "If I did that you'd still be going through your end and I'd be stuck with nothing to do."

Sam tried not to pay extra attention to the students whose religion was Pagan or Wiccan; He didn't want to get caught up in his brother's witch hysteria unless it was necessary. Noting it was a matter of 'just in case'.

Luckily, they were almost finished when Taemin started complaining that he was bored. Sam got the sense that Gabriel spoiled him and he immediately felt uncomfortable at the thought. He wasn't sure why.

"So, how'd you two meet?" He pointedly tipped his head towards Taemin and Gabriel glanced at him before responding.

"We met at a club for supernatural creatures."

"A... club?"

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and one side of his mouth rose in amusement. "Yes," he replied, drawing the word out.

The question was out of his mouth before he had time to think about it. "How old is he?" His face instantly grew hot, because there were so many implications in that question and he hadn't considered them until now. He froze when Gabriel's hand touched his. One second he'd been in his chair and now he was standing in front of him, touching him.

"Sam." He said it gently, like he was soothing him before what ever else he was going to say.

"Yeah?" He heard a margin of desperation in his voice. He started to panic, because he wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"Have a drink with us. We want to talk to you about something."

His blush deepened and the room started to feel too warm. He pulled his hand out from under Gabriel's. It was such an awkward situation that he had to force himself to speak. "Are you propositioning me?"

Sam didn't see Gabriel remove his hand from the table, but he heard the sound of flesh sliding across wood.

Gabriel shrugged one shoulder and said, "No. Not yet. First, we talk, eat, play some games, then see where we stand."

Realizing that Taemin was paying attention to the conversation, Sam's heart stuttered a few times, making it hard to catch his breath. He blinked rapidly, trying to block the images that were popping in to his mind of the three of them naked and intertwined. When he looked back at Gabriel he was smiling. Sam swallowed hard. He knew it was bad to ask, but he was curious.

"You mentioned games. What type of games?" He was startled when Gabriel was suddenly too close to him, then he was pulling him to his feet. Taking a few steps back, Sam's eyes flicked from his face to his shoulders to his legs as he read his body language. His posture was langid, but his legs appeared flexed, like he was ready to move at a seconds notice, like he was excited. He hesitantly looked back up and caught Gabriel's eyes.

They were soft and the comparison to his usual cockiness or hardened expression was strange. The whole situation seemed like it wasn't really happening. For a fleeting second he wondered if he had fallen asleep and was having some weird, random dream.

Gabriel said, "Come on," and it came out more as a gentle question. He was giving him a choice while also letting him know that it was ok if he didn't want to accept the invitation.

Sam thought back to the other day when Gabriel had spoken French and the fact that he'd most likely heard his thoughts about it. He wondered if he was playing some kind of trick on him.

***

Gabriel had acted on instinct when he'd invited Sam to his room. He was impressed that he'd refused to budge until he'd explained exactly what was going to happen once they got there. He'd told him that they were going to drink, Taemin was going to cook a tasty Korean dish and they were going to talk about his and Taemin's arrangement, which in turn had to do with what he wanted to talk to Sam about; That so called proposition. The morning was surprisingly muggy and he found it strange that there would no doubt be rain soon. It had been hot the previous day, but not that hot.

As he stopped in front of his room's door, he could practically feel Sam fidgeting behind him. He didn't look at him for fear of making him panic and leave. He'd made it this far of his own free will and he needed to feel like he was in control of his decisions. Gabriel was going to continue to let him do that. For now.

In order for Sam to give him control he needed to trust him. Hopefully, that would eventually happen. He was willing to be as patient as he needed him to be. He inhaled unneeded oxygen to sooth his anxiety about the situation and opened the door.

***

What ever Sam had been expecting to happen, it wasn't for Taemin to suddenly step around him and start point at a corner of the room and start shouting at Gabriel in what he thought sounded like Korean.

"Aish (Eye-sh)!" Was the first thing Taemin shouted. The rest of it was way too fast for him to follow.

Gabriel, the little fucker, had turned around and crossed his arms. Sam realized instantly that Gabriel had purposely done something that obviously had made Taemin... angry? Frustrated? He couldn't figure out exactly how he felt, because he couldn't understand him. To make the situation even more confusing, Gabriel also started speaking in equally too fast Korean. So, not only could he not understand what they were saying, but he also couldn't understand the actual words they were speaking.

He chewed on top lip as he watched the... fight? (Gabriel kept smiling.) He considered leaving the room out of respect to allow them have their conversation without an outsider present. Plus, them getting in to a fight while he was already feeling awkward just made things worse. He started to turn around the way he'd come and was surprised to feel a strong hand close around his wrist. His eyes widened as he was suddenly turned around by... Taemin.

He gasped as he was deposited on to his butt at the end of the bed. Taemin didn't say anything or look at him. He simply turned around and headed for the corner he'd been pointing at while shouting at Gabriel. Hesitantly, he gave Gabriel a questioning look.

Gabriel was making a face, like he hadn't expected Taemin to do that either and he was sorry. He moved his shoulders up in an awkward half shrug before he walked over and stopped in front of him. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Sorry. He, ugh... He gets moody sometimes and the whole kitchen thing..."

Sam looked over at the corner and realized there were random parts of the wall that were protruding out. One part was long and resembled a counter space and the other was...

Gabriel must have understood his confusion, because he said, "it's a stove."

He squinted at the protruding pieces of wall and blinked rapidly when Taemin pulled a square piece of metal down from the one by his knees. Oven? Taemin tapped two small protruding pieces and they instantly became burners. Gabriel had actually super-imposed a stove in the wall. He didn't bother asking if it was safe, because Gabriel wouldn't unintentionally burn the motel room down.

At least, he didn't seem like the type of person who would forget a detail that important, which just showed how much he didn't know about him. Had Gabriel made a mistake like that before? No one was perfect and their experience with angels proved that even celestial beings fit that bill. They did, however, have the ability to bend things perfectly to their will when it came to inanimate objects or... giving people random diseases to torture them. It was all Grace related and Grace didn't make mistakes.

Gabriel didn't use his Grace, though and that made Sam curious. Where did his magic come from? How was it even possible? Did he use actual Pagan magic? He was a Demi God, so it had to be something like that, but how did one just become a Pagan God? He shook his head. He was thinking way too much, again.

"All in time."

Sam jumped when Gabriel spoke. "Um, what?"

Smiling, he repeated himself. "I'll explain everything in time. Unless things don't work out. I don't go around spilling my secrets to just anyone."

\------

The entire time Taemin was cooking, Sam couldn't look away. Watching parts of a wall instantly become parts of a stove and change form to fit what he needed at the time was trippy, but fascinating. There was no ripple affect in the air as something became something else. It simply just was one thing or another thing. He paid extra attention, trying to see some kind of shift or anything, but nothing ever appeared.

The same thing happened with the food. Nothing would be there, then suddenly it would be.

Finally, when his mind felt like it was going to explode, he had to look away. When he did, he blinked rapidly. He had done that a lot in the last hour or so. First with Gabriel's... invitation, then with the whole stove thing. He wondered what things Taemin was capable of, because he apparently didn't bat an eye when it came to magic.

The reason Sam had blinked this time was because there was a low table resembling the one Gabriel had snapped up for the Tea Ceremony he'd held in his and Dean's room earlier, where there hadn't been one before. Sure that he hadn't heard him snap, he decided that the snap thing was for show. Although, Lucifer had snapped to blow up Castiel and Castiel had snapped to blow up Raphael, but yet again, Gabriel didn't use his Grace. What were the chances that two different kinds of powers were activated by snapping? The more he considered it, the more he started to hesitate on rather Gabriel's snapping was for show or not.

\------

Sam's eyes widened at the amount of food that Taemin placed on the table. There were various small bowls of different kinds of steamed vegetables, a medium sized bowl of what looked like some kind of chopped up, sauteed meat, and a large hot plate with a large sizzling bowl of noodles on top of it. Apparently, the noodles were still cooking. He curiously watched Taemin crack three eggs in the sizzling bowl. When he served all of their plates he placed a perfectly cooked egg on top.

Impressed and surprised that eggs could actually be cooked like that, he accepted the chopsticks that Taemin handed him. Those were also something else that had to of been materialized, because he hadn't seen any chopsticks while he'd been cooking or him reaching for them on the table or any where else. Politely, he waited for Gabriel and Taemin to start eating first. Gabriel cut his egg up with his chopsticks, then used a spoon to scoop some soup out of the big bowl the noodles had cooked in. He carefully used his chopsticks to add the noodles to the spoon before he ate them.

Sam remembered seeing people do the same thing in some Asian restaurants that he and Dean had eaten in. It was a culture thing. He smiled as the image of Gabriel dressed in Asian clothes popped in to his head.

"I bow to," Gabriel said.

Sam's smile got bigger. "Yeah. I figured that." Bowing was customary for Koreans. He didn't know much about the differences between Asian customs, but he thought that at least Chinese, Japanese and Korean did the bowing thing when meeting someone for the first time or while addressing someone older than them. "So, do you follow the Korean culture often or just sometimes? I mean, does Taemin live with you or is he just visiting?"

Taemin spoke up. "Technically, I live with him, but I have my own space everywhere we go. I can choose to stay in residence with him or take a break when I feel I need it."

Sam nodded, noticing that Taemin's accent sounded thicker than it had earlier. It usually wasn't hard for him to peg an accent in it's entirety. It wasn't like Taemin said much, though, so that was probably why he hadn't realized how bad it was. He had mostly watched t.v. in silence since he'd met him. Plus, he'd been busy. Taemin's English pronunciation sounded like this.

All of the I's sounded like E's and all of the O's, S's, and C's were exaggerated. Also, the word 'With' sounded like 'Wis'.

"Um, so you guys met in a supernatural club?"

Taemin bit his lip and there was a flash of... something in his eyes, then gone just as suddenly. "Yes. He saved my life. If it wasn't for him I'd be... Well, most likely, I'd be dead." He looked down at his plate. "Or worse."

"Sam," Gabriel said. "Why don't you go ahead and eat." He tipped his head forward to idicate his plate.

Hesitating, he studied Taemin and realized that he had his hands in his lap and was looking at him again. His expression was expectant and Sam frowned in confusion.

"You're Hyung," Gabriel said, which confused him more.

"What?"

Gabriel smiled. "You're a year older than Taemin. You're his Hyung. He won't eat before you. It's custom for the dongsaeng, or someone younger to respect their elders."

His face scrunched up in appallition. "Are you telling me that Korean's call someone whose only a year older than them their elder?"

"Yes, but they mean it in a respectful way, not a 'you're old and must be respected way'. A male calls a male older than him Hyung. A female calls a male that's older than her Oppa." He leaned slightly forwards and said,"But if you ever hear Taemin call me Oppa or he calls you Oppa, he's flirting."

Sam felt his cheeks grow hot. He looked at Taemin who had his lips pressed together and was smiling at him. While still looking at Taemin, he asked Gabriel, "And you said Oppa is what a girl says to an male?"

"Yep."

He made a face, unsure how he felt about the fact that Taemin was most likely going to flirt with him in a way that put him in the position as older male to a younger female. "Is it like a kink thing?" He looked at Gabriel when he heard him laugh out loud. "What?"

Gabriel cleared his throat and pointed his chopsticks at him. "Now, you're getting it."

It took a few seconds for him to digest that. When he did, a few things clicked in to place for him. "So, this whole taking care of Taemin, for you, it's more than just the 'you saving his life thing and you two being friends thing' isn't it?"

"We're lovers, Sam." He let out a little laugh at the slight change in Sam's expression. The tick in his left cheek and the slight shift in his brows were just a natural thing that occurred when he had to digest information that he wasn't prone to digesting. There wasn't any doubt in Gabriel's mind that Sam had no personal experience with BDSM or anyone that had personal experience about it with it personally involving him. He wasn't as naive about the lifestyle as most people were, though, because he was curious.

He'd bet a thousand bucks that he'd done in depth research on it, just for curiosities sake. "Taemin and I don't use the term 'lovers' often, because it's more of a contract thing. Even though there's not an actual contract and he doesn't owe me anything. He isn't indebted to me. He's here because he wants to be and because I want him to be."

"I give him what he wants and he gives me what I want. There's a lot more to it than that, but that is the just of it."

Sam nodded in understanding. His brow furrowed deeply as he ran the information through his mind again. When he was ready he asked, "So, why are you telling me all this?"

"Here," Gabriel said scooting closer to him.

He puffed his lips out in confusion when he took his chopsticks from him and started cutting up his egg. When Gabriel offered him a bite he hesitated before opening his mouth to accept it. As he chewed he made a questioning expression.

"Taemin needs to eat sometime," he clarified.

Sam hurriedly chewed his bite and swallowed. He looked at Taemin and apologized. "I completely forgot. I'm sorry."

A grin splitting Taemin's face, he picked up his chopsticks. "It's ok. I understand." He gave a little bow before he started cutting up his own egg.

Sam chewed his bottom lip for a second, then he realized Gabriel was sitting in his original seat again. "Um, oh yeah. Why are you telling me all this?" He had originally thought that Gabriel was going to just proposition him for a threesome or something weird like that. Now he wasn't entirely sure he still wasn't, but if he did there was going to be more to it.

The only reason he had agreed to come here was because he was curious and if this was a chance to learn more about Gabriel and Taemin he could deal with a little bit of awkwardness. He blinked when he heard a tingling sound. Frowning, Sam looked down to see that there was now a see through shot-glass sitting at the head of his plate. He looked around and realized that there was one also in front of Gabriel and Taemin's plate.

"Oops."

He looked up to see Taemin had ducked his head and he appeared embarrassed.

"Unless I actually set the table with my hands," he said. "I always forget the drinks."

Sam couldn't help, but smile at him.

The liquid in each glass was a deep shade of blue. He picked his glass up and sniffed it. It smelled slightly sweet with an undertone of alcohol that immediately registered on his highly trained internal alcoholic meter as strong. "Oo." He held the glass away from him. "What is this?"

Taemin who was eating, brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he said, "Soju."

"Yeah," Gabriel added. "Joeun Day Soju, to be exact. It's Blueberry. The highest voted Soju drink that's made. Five stars. Thirteen point five percent alcohol. Don't worry about it having much of an effect on you, though, since you're eating."

"Can you be affected by alcohol?"

Gabriel used his chopsticks to pull some meat out of the medium bowl. Grinning, he pointed the ends of them, still holding the meat, at him and said, "Only if I want to." He stuck the meat in his mouth and closed his eyes for a second.

Sam studied his profile as he did this. It wasn't everyday he got to see him acting normal.

"And this is why I let him cook," Gabriel said opening his eyes. "It's just not the same when you snap it up."

Taemin smiled and gave a half nod in his direction. Gabriel picked out more meat and offered it to him. He gratefully accepted it, then turned back to his plate.

The varieties of vegetables were snap peas, carrots, and green beans. He hadn't realized there was pineapple until Taemin offered him a piece of it. Accepting food from him wasn't as strange as accepting food from Gabriel. When Taemin did it, Sam sense genuine generosity from him. He suspected it was also a cultural thing.

When Gabriel did it, it always made him feel confused.

The Soju didn't taste like he thought it was going to. He'd expected it to burn his tongue and going down. It didn't. It was smooth and the Blueberry flavor wasn't overly sweet. It gave just the right amount of tang to pull everything together.

He now understood why it was voted five stars. It was something that he could drink on a regular basis and it went well with the food. According to Taemin, Soju was regularly drank at almost every meal in Korea. According to Gabriel, drinking in general was a regular thing for Korean's. Sam was surprised, but amused when Taemin threw noodles at Gabriel for calling Korean's alcoholics.

Gabriel picked the noodles off his shirt, laughing. He stuck them in his mouth, which Taemin scrunched his nose up in disgust at.

Between chews, Gabriel said, "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it."

Taemin barred his teeth at Gabriel, which caused his nose to crinkle up, transforming the expression in to a snarl. Instinctively, Sam studied his teeth . They all looked normal, but that didn't mean anything to him. Taemin had said he was complicated and he wondered if this wasn't a mysterious part of it. There was a difference between barring your teeth at someone in anger and snarling at them.

He'd seen humans get angry enough to snarl at someone, but the way Taemin had done it had been slow and deliberate, like he was a predator who had locked on to it's prey and was preparing itself to pounce. What made Sam know that he was right was when Gabriel's expression immediately became serious.

"Taemin," Gabriel said. "When's the last time you took your pills?"

Taemin quit snarling and his eyes widened. In one motion he was standing and in another he was across the room and opening a thin brown door beside the bathroom door. He pulled a small black suitcase out and dropped it on the end of the bed.

"What's going on," Sam demanded.

Gabriel didn't answer. His expression was hard as he watched Taemin. His absolute focus told Sam that he wasn't going to answer him just yet. Annoyed, he turned around to also watch Taemin.

He pulled two small glass bottles out of his suitcase. Sam couldn't see them well from where he was sitting, but he could tell that one bottle helled light blue pills and the other helled light orange pills.

Taemin shook one pill from each bottle in to his hand and tossed them both back, taking them dry. He remained facing away from them. The tension in the air was palpable as Sam waited for something to happen.

"How do you feel?" He heard Gabriel ask and his voice came from over his head. Sam looked behind him to find that Gabriel was now standing and his body was rigid. His entire focus was on Taemin in a way that made Sam weary. He started to stand up, but froze when Gabriel snapped his fingers and said, "Don't move," in a tone that didn't leave room for debate.

What the hell was going on?

"Taemin."

When Taemin started to turn around, Sam tensed, unsure what to expect. When he faced them, his shoulders were slumped, he was looking at the floor and as far as he could tell, he appeared stable. Sam looked at Gabriel for some kind of confirmation that he was right. When Taemin finally looked up he and Gabriel locked eyes and there was some kind of silent exchange. Sam watched in confusion as Taemin crossed the room and went in to the bathroom.

"What was that all about," he demanded.

Gabriel breathed out what appeared to be a sigh of relief. His expression wasn't as hard as it had been when he'd been looking at Taemin, but it was still lacking it's normal humor. "He's so irresponsible, sometimes," he ground out. "If there ever was a time that you wanted to leave, Sam. Now, would be that time."

"I wanted to explain things before I showed them to you, but now you have the option of viewing what our relationship is really all about. Not in it's entirety, but in part. How do you want to proceed?"

Proceed? From one second to the next, Gabriel had become another person. He was standing so straight, he reminded him of a soldier or a freaking robot. Or an angel, his brain annoyingly supplied. He wasn't looking directly at him, but from over his nose. Sam swallowed hard. "What's going to happen, Gabriel?"

"I'm going to punish him for being stupid."

His first instinct was to get pissed off, because it seemed like Gabriel was abusing a kid. Then, he remembered that Taemin was a year younger than him and that he didn't fully understand their relationship, so he couldn't make assumptions. Part of him was curious, part of him was horrified and most of him felt obligated to stay in order to observe the exchange. He wanted to make sure that everything was as functional as this kind of relationship could be, without their actually being abuse involved.

The bathroom door opened and Sam quickly looked over his shoulder to see Taemin standing there. He was only wearing a pair of white boxers and a thin, black leather collar around his neck. Sam's eyes widened and at the same time that his body flooded with cold dred it ignited in heat from embarrassment. Did he really want to watch this? No!

No he didn't, but he couldn't make himself leave. He jumped when Gabriel called his name. What he was about to witness wasn't going to be pretty and his conflicted take on it left him feeling hallow as he said, "I'm not leaving." The only acknowledgement he got was for Gabriel to look at him for a few seconds before he sat back down in front of his plate to resume eating.

Taemin was still standing in the same place he'd stopped by the bathroom.

"Since you want to stay, Sam, you are going to inactively participate," Gabriel said, matter of factly.

Sam's head whipped around to look at him. He opened his mouth to say that no the hell he wasn't, but no words came out. His hands clinched in to fists and he glared at him.

Gabriel didn't look at him. He calmly picked up his drink and took a sip from it. It made a 'clonk' sound as he sat it back down. As if he had all the time in the world, he simply remained motionless for enough seconds to pass until Sam was officially pissed off. He was grinding his teeth by the time Gabriel's eyes found his.

Speaking in that same matter of fact tone, Gabriel said, "I said you are inactively going to participate, Sam. That means you sit there and do nothing. Taemin is going to begin his punishment by feeding you the rest of your dinner. That includes you telling me if you want more meat or vegetables."

"I will give him commands. Will you do that for us?"

Us? His brow furrowed at the phrasing. He felt like there was something else happening besides what was clearly happening, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Angrily, he pointed to his mouth. How was he supposed to answer if he couldn't speak?

When he could freely voice words again, the first thing he asked was: "What if I say no?"

"Then I'll make you leave."

His heartbeat sped up and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. With a nod, he accepted the condition.

"Good," Gabriel said. "And Sam?"

"Yeah?" He asked wearily.

"If you hold back on your cravings, I will know. If you want meat, ask for it. If you want drink, ask for it. If you don't, I will make you leave."

The next nod of his head felt jerky, because he had to force the action. This whole thing was... not the worst thing he'd ever been through, but it was definitely one of the most... odd.

Gabriel immediately looked at Taemin who was looking down. "Do you understand the rules," he asked him.

Taemin nodded.

"Taemin."

"Yes," he answered aloud this time. "I understand."

"Repeat the rules back to me, so that I can make sure that you understand them."

"I am to feed Hyung and follow through on his requests through your commands."

"Yes." He turned to face Sam again.

Sam's eyes widened slightly in nervous anticipation.

"Do you understand the rules, Sam?"

He looked at Taemin, then back at Gabriel. "Yeah..."

"It's never 'Yeah'. It's always 'Yes'."

"Yes," he said instantly.

Gabriel smiled. "Good. Now, continue."

He fidgeted in his seat. "I'm to give Taemin requests if I want something from the table that's not on my plate and he's supposed to feed me from my plate. I'm supposed to tell you my requests and you are to command him to follow through on them."

"And."

"And?" He thought about what he'd said and ran back what he was sure Gabriel had said to him. Grimacing, he added, "And if I hold back, then you'll make me leave?"

"Exactly." He smiled at him. "Good." His smile dissolved as he turned his head to look at Taemin. Without taking his eyes off him, he spoke to Sam.

"Tell him which side of you that you want him to sit at."

He knew the consequences for not following the rules and he'd agreed to stay to help Taemin. The only way he could do that at this moment was to simply do what he'd been instructed. Did he have to look at Taemin to tell him to do stuff? He didn't want to risk not doing it. The guy was so skinny that Sam could see his ribs and his waist and arms were ridiculously thin.

From the amount of food on the table, he doubted he went hungry and Gabriel had said he was a year younger than him. Sam was twenty seven. So why was Taemin so small and why did he look so young? "Left side," he said, patting that side of the floor beside him. When Taemin didn't move, he realized he'd made a mistake right from the beginning.

He turned to Gabriel and hesitantly said, "I'd like for him to sit on my left side."

Instead of getting on to him, like he'd thought he was going to, Gabriel looked at Taemin and said, "Taemin feed him from his left side. Go sit there and pick up his chopsticks."

Taemin did. Sam carefully handed over his chopsticks and Taemin held them poised, waiting for a command. Grimacing at the amount of work it was going to take just to receive the food from his plate, he turned to Gabriel and asked, "Is there a way that I don't have to command him every time I want to eat something?"

His eyes crinkled at the corners with amusement. "You're capable of making requests Sam. What would you like him to do, exactly?"

He thought about it for a few seconds. "Can I just point?"

"Can you?"

He scowled. "May... I just point?"

"You just want to point at your food every time you want a bite?"

"Yes."

"Taemin. When he points to his food, give him what he wants. Understood? He doesn't need to go through me each time."

"I understand," Taemin said.

Because of the height difference, Sam had to face him to be able to accept the food he was offering. Thankfully, it was still warm. He'd never thought about adding egg to noodles before and he was surprised to find that the flavors didn't clash. The egg seemed to bee a filling device. It was like when you crushed crackers up to give a soup a thicker consistency.

After the first bite he thanked him, which earned him a small smile. He had to force himself to smile back, so it came out tight lipped. It took him a few seconds for him to realize that Taemin was watching him expectantly and he remembered that he wasn't allowed to do anything unless he said so. Sam pointed at his food again and Taemin swiftly moved to get him another bite. This went on for a few minutes until the silence started to get to him.

Speaking over his shoulder, Sam asked Gabriel, "How long do we have to do this for?"

"You have the ability to make requests, remember."

He scowled. So, his requests went further than just asking for food? Why hadn't Gabriel just told him that? Sarcastically, he asked, "Well, can I please feed myself?"

"If that's what you want."

Rolling his eyes, Sam turned his body so he could see him. "That's what I'd like." The thought that Gabriel might make Taemin do something else unpleasant came to him too late and he started to panic. "Can he stay here, though?" He quickly asked.

Gabriel's face gave no hint at his mood. It was neutral and it wasn't until his voice came out soft that Sam relaxed. "If that is your want."

"It is."

"Taemin you can stay there until your pills kicks in."

Pills? He'd almost forgotten about those and even though he'd seen him take them he hadn't had time to really consider what they were for. "What happens when they kick in?"

"He'll be able to experience pain like a human."

Sam's eyes widened. His mouth involuntarily opened as he tried to speak, even though he didn't know what he was trying to say. There was nothing he could do to stop Gabriel from doing what ever he wanted to Taemin. Once again, he wondered if Taemin was being abused or if he really was ok with this arrangement. Gritting his teeth, he turned his head to look at Taemin.

He had sat Sam's chopsticks by his plate and was now sitting cross-legged with his hands clasped in his lap. He didn't look afraid or much of anything besides content with being where he was. Sam swallowed. His eyes trailed from Taemin's bright red hair, to his wide shaped eyes, and stopped at the collar he was wearing. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched it.

Taemin's eyes immediately flew to his. Sam froze, unsure if he'd just broken a rule or worse, violated his personal space. Carefully, he studied his expression and he realized that Taemin wasn't freaking out. He still seemed kind of surprised, but more in a curious way. Like, he hadn't expected him to touch him and now he was anxiously waiting to see what else he was going to do.

This made him relax slightly. Gently, Sam felt the space between the collar and Taemin's neck to make sure it wasn't too tight. It was snug, but in a form fitted way. Pulling his hand back, he said, "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't too tight."

Taemin seemed to hesitate for a second before his eyes suddenly lit up and he grinned at him.

Sam leaned back slightly, unsure how to take his reaction. He turned when he felt Gabriel start tapping him on the shoulder.

***

So, after Gabriel had explained to Sam that he and Taemin had been testing exactly how he'd react to BDSM, he had gotten pissed. He'd tried to leave, but he'd simply snapped the door away. When they'd finally gotten him to calm down, he'd explained that Sam was a Switch. A person who was both a Submissive and a Dom. He's also explained that it was a good thing that he'd been concerned about Taemin.

Gabriel was impressed that he'd decided to stay, even knowing that there wouldn't be anything that he could do to stop him from doing what ever he wanted. "That took guts," he'd told him.

Annoyed that he couldn't get away from them, Sam had went back to his plate and started stuffing his mouth with food. Taemin had also went back to his spot and was also eating. Gabriel snapped up a bottle of Soju and opted to drink out of it instead of his shot glass. He grinned over the rim of it as Sam glared at him.

"Look," Gabriel said. "We weren't trying to offend your delicate sensibilities.

Sam lowered his chopsticks and asked, "What was the point, then?" He should've known better. Hell, he did know better, but he'd come here anyway.

Gabriel took a swig of Soju, then sat the bottle down. "Remember the other day and I know you know what I'm talking about?"

Sam stiffened and looked at his plate.

"Yeah, I thought so."

He'd been shocked when Sam's body had physically responded to him speaking French. A lot of people had language kinks, but only one of them was Sam Winchester and he'd personally responded to him speaking French. This was too intriguing to just let go so he had no intention to do so. Even if nothing ever became of them, at least he could leave knowing that he'd educated him in an important part of himself. Sam was a Switch, rather he wanted to admit it or not.

He'd never be satisfied with only one aspect of the spectrum. Like most humans who weren't versed in BDSM, Sam had only had vanilla sex. He'd been the guy, partners the women and there's always been the guy is stronger so he's the top, with out 'The Top' having a more definitive meaning. Gabriel intended to change that.

"Sam, you don't have to feel embarrassed about it."

Sam turned his head away from him. Gabriel didn't have to see him to know that he was blushing. What annoyed him was that he was blushing from shame. He was thinking that his brother would be pissed if he ever found out about any of this. He was thinking that this was crazy.

He was hating himself for reacting this way. He was hating himself for being curious. He was hating himself for just being himself.

"Sam," he said carefully. "I will never do anything that you don't want me to. I want you to feel comfortable."

"What if I don't want you to do anything," he said, spinning around to face him. His jaw was set tightly, his eyes wide with anger and unresolved conflict. He was at war with himself. His curiosity was clawing at him and although Gabriel hated seeing him like this, he knew that he couldn't back down now. Yes, it intrigued him.

Yes, he liked to play games, but somewhere along the line the rules to this game were very important. The number one rule being that he absolutely had to take care of Sam's mentality. Gabriel couldn't mess with his emotions and he personally had to be honest and vulnerable. It was the only way that Sam would ever learn to be comfortable enough to open up to him, to accept both sides of himself. "You do know that BDSM isn't about having sex in lots of different kinky ways, don't you?"

Sam blinked. Gabriel felt it before he said it. He knew. Good.

***

He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Sam hadn't been able to answer when Gabriel had asked him if he found him attractive. There was no denying that he did now. He had allowed him to strip him, touch him, kiss him. He had kissed Taemin to. Neither one of them had any reservations about telling him what they thought of his body. At different points both Gabriel and Taemin would speak in different languages.

Sam arched his back when Gabriel slid his hands underneath him. It was like he was trying to feel every inch of his skin. The whole thing felt more like exploration and not like either of them were just trying to get off. He reached out blindly and felt skin. Slowly, he moved his hands along it and recognized the small bumps that made up a spine. Taemin. He was touching Taemin who was on his knees beside him and leaning over his body.

He'd never realized exactly how sensitive his nipples were until Taemin had started messing with them. He was current lapping at his left nipple. A grunt left his lips when he felt warm wetness from Gabriel's mouth as he licked a stripe up his right inner thigh. He placed a kiss at the top of the stripe and the bed shifted around Sam's legs as he moved down. Taemin leaned more over him and kissed his other nipple.

He dared to open his eyes and all he saw was Taemin's red hair covering his face and his small dark shoulder. Taemin was still wearing his white boxers and that collar. Sam ran his hand up his back and stroked his fingers over it. It was thinner than he'd thought. Like a cat collar and the material felt like cloth, but there was definitely something leathery about it.

Taemin shifted to expose his neck more and leaned in to the touch. He lifted his head and looked at him. His eyes were naturally dark, but now they were totally black with arousal. He looked sleepy in arousal and Sam found himself pulling on the collar to get him closer so he could kiss him. His lips were big for a guy and luscious. He admit that he'd thought the same thing about other guys he'd seen with big lips. He'd always allowed his mind to go to places that he was sure others wouldn't.

That he was sure he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. Admitting how he thought about thing was how he resolved problems. If he hid from something it usually festered inside of him and made him unhappy. Now, here, in this moment, there was no denying that he was, in fact, in to guys. He's always known he was, because when he pictured having sex with one that he found attractive he'd always known that if it ever went there, that he would have sex with them.

And here he was. Have sex with two of them, at the same time. His lips trembled at the sides as he fought a laugh. Taemin pulled back enough to look at him. His expression was questioning. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice coming out breathy. "It's just... I don't ever do things half assed."

"I dive in and end up..." He looked around at the bed, then at Taemin. He wiggled his toes and realized that Gabriel was close to them. "...here," he finished. He let his head drop to the mattress and ran a hand through Taemin's hair. Taemin leaned in to the touch and kissed his palm.

***

Having your feet washed so that they can be licked is... interesting. Sam had felt awkward in the beginning, but now... with Gabriel's mouth moving over each toe, tongue through each toe, having him map out the shape of them with his fingers and his teeth. He'd never understood the foot fetish thing, but now he was starting to. It wasn't something that made him feel sexy or made him think of the person doing it to him sexy, but it was about the way the hair on the back of his neck stood on ends and the shiver that ran up his spine and the goosebumps that formed on his arm. His groin throbbed from all of the combined sensations that having his toes licked caused.

He found himself biting his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut and squeezing the blanket under his hands. He'd had to sit up and watch. He felt like, if he couldn't see what was happening that he was going to lose his mind. Taemin was behind him, pressed to him, with his arms wrapped around his chest. It felt like he was simply holding himself close.

Sam kept worrying that he was going to hurt him somehow with the way he kept twitching and jumping from each unexpected sensation that Gabriel was causing.

***

When Gabriel asked how far Sam wanted to go with this, he said all the way. He'd assured him that it was ok to take things slow, but Sam had insisted that he wanted to know what it felt like to be penetrated. He'd admitted that he'd put his fingers inside of him, then he'd started begging and Gabriel was so surprised by this that he'd frozen for a second. What he'd told Taemin earlier about him just diving in to situation made so much sense. It was probably why he always ended up way over his head in certain situations. Also, it was most likely why he always ended up pulling through them, to.

***

The way that Gabriel worked him open was a lot different than the way he'd done the few times he'd put his fingers inside him. First off, lube is not to be skimped on. Gabriel kept adding it to his fingers and he even worked it around his entrance. There was barely a burn at the initial insertion. Getting stretched open wasn't exactly comfortable and Sam hadn't bothered to open himself up like this on his own, because he hadn't planned to use a toy.

He'd just been experimenting. Taemin kissed him while Gabriel worked him open. There were a few times when there'd be a sharp stab of pain if Gabriel went too deep, but it would be gone just as quickly when he pulled back. Sam didn't think too much on rather it was going to hurt or not when Gabriel entered him, because he was sure that it was going to kind of hurt, but he wasn't worried about it. He was going to go through this and see what it was like.

Worrying himself over it wouldn't help the situation.

***

Gabriel made him get on his hands and knees. The position was supposed to make it hurt less. Sam's body was hot with arousal and sweat dripped off his forehead as he concentrated on the feeling of Gabriel's hand on his waist, the way he shifted forward behind him on his knees.

"You ready," Gabriel gently asked, rubbing his side.

"Yes," Sam breathed out. His legs were shaking with excited, anxiousness. He took a deep breath and leaned his head closer to the sheet. They'd pulled the blanket off the bed when it'd gotten too hot. He chewed on his top lip as he concentrated on every movement that Gabriel made and his bodies reaction to them.

Gabriel spread one cheek open and normally something like this would make Sam feel embarrassed, but right now he was too far gone. He remained still as Gabriel moved even more forward. The feeling of his erection pressing against his entrance wasn't strange. He didn't have an emotional response to it. The erection itself felt hard, like an erection's supposed to.

It made him think of a muscle and then it was breaching him. Even though Gabriel had thoroughly worked him open, his body still resisted the penetration. Sam grit his teeth and just concentrated on each sensation. Gabriel's hand, still on his waist, the feel of the front of his legs pressed against the back of his, the stretch and being filled sensation of his entrance as Gabriel slowly kept pushing in to him. Deep inside, Sam's body quivered as Gabriel pulled back slightly, then he pushed forward again.

After a few pushes and pulls Gabriel's free hand went to the other side of his waist and he gripped him tight enough to pull his body toward him. Sam gasped, gritting his teeth, and burying his face in the sheets, groaning against the intrusion, as Gabriel forced himself the rest of the way inside of him. It wasn't exactly painful, but the sensation was overwhelming.

Rubbing a circle in the lower part of Sam's back, Gabriel said, "I can already tell I'm going to have to muzzle you." He chuckled as Sam responded by growling at him. "Don't worry. I'm just kidding. Unless you want me to." He shifted his hips forward and he seethed as Sam's entrance quivered around him. Breathily, he asked, "Are you ok?"

Sam helled an arm up in reply.

"Does that mean yes?" He laughed when Sam waved his arm around, then dropped it back to the bed. "Good," he said, pulling slightly back. He pushed in firmly and Sam gasped and gripped the sheet tightly. "Seriously, as much as I like for someone to react this way during sex, I need to know that I'm not hurting you."

"I'm good," Sam breathed out. He turned his head, so Gabriel could hear him better. "It's just..." He breathed in deeply. "It's so..."

Gabriel nodded in understanding. "Yeah. I get it. I understand. I've been there... well... here." He let out an awkward laugh, then shook his head. "Ok, good. Let me know if I'm hurting you or want to stop. Ok?"

Sam nodded.

"Sam," he said, firmly.

"Yes," he said instantly, understanding. "I will."

"Good."

Sam moaned in to the sheets as Gabriel pushed in to him, slower this time. Goosebumps has broken out along his arms again and he had never imagined that being penetrated would feel like this. He always thought there'd be more pain. The resistance his body put up against the penetration is actually what made it feel good. When the lingering uncomfortableness faded Sam was slammed with nothing, but pleasure.

Every time Gabriel pushed in to him he would cry out at the white hot pool of pleasure pain that would spike in his lower stomach. It made his hips twitch and his legs shake. He didn't know rather he wan't too push in to it or claw his way away from it. There were times when he was sure that he cried out Gabriel's name or mumbled things that didn't make sense. He gasped when he felt a hand close around his erection.

His mind was so lost in that overwhelming feeling and fogged with arousal that he didn't bother trying to look around. It wasn't until he heard familiar, unfamiliar words whispering in his ear that he realized Taemin was near him, speaking in Korean. He wormed his arm around until he felt a small hand. It closed around his, then lips were pressing against his ear. They kissed a line gently from there down his cheek, over his nose, his eyes, his forehead.

Gabriel's pace sped up slightly and Sam gasped and the hand holding his squeezed when his grip tightened. When the hand that had closed around his erection started stroking him that overwhelming feeling became more bearable and he inhaled deep breaths, one after another to try and get himself back under control. He felt like he was losing his mind. He moaned in to the sheet at the next push. Yes, as long as they were stroking him it was better.

This was crazy. Sam opened his eyes and vision was hazey. He blinked, then closed them back. Taemin kissed his hand, then placed it on the bed. He recognized the feeling of hair touching his side, then someone was kissing it. They kissed and nibbled their way down the length of his side, over his back. When they sucked at the back of his neck, he leaned in to it and moaned.

***

Sam had his face pressed in to the sheets to muffle the sounds he was making as Gabriel pressed in to him. Somewhere down the line of him pressing in to him, his arousal had spiked and he was so close to coming, that the overwhelming feeling stayed overwhelming. He'd never bit a sheet in frustration or overwhelm before, but now, he kept doing it. He pushed his hand against the headboard and pressed his hips back as hard as he could. "Yes yes... just..." He growled.

He just wanted this to be over.... Oh, but it felt so good and was that crying? He wasn't crying tears, but it actually sounded like he was crying. "Gabriel please, just... please..." He thrashed his head from side to side.

"It's ok, Sam," Gabriel soothed. "You're almost there." Sometimes, it was hard for someone to come, if this was their first time being penetrated. It was an overwhelming, torturous pain - pleasure, but was worth it in the end. Sam moaned in to the sheets in a way that made him sound like he was crying.

It was a beautiful sound that made Gabriel grit his teeth and press in to him harder.

Sam's whole body tensed and there was no warning as he came. A white haze covered his vision and distantly he heard himself growling through his release. He felt his body go limp, then there were strong hands around him. It felt like he was floating out in a peaceful black space and distantly, he felt himself being moved. Not sure how long he'd been out, he started to push his awareness forward.

He moaned, turning his head and reaching out to feel his fingers curl around the sheet. As his chest expanded from him breathing he realized that something thick and warm was on top of him. Shifting his body, he realized it was a blanket. Someone had covered him up. Now, he really wanted to open his eyes.

They were heavy lidded as he forced them open. It took a few seconds for the sounds of the room to filter in to his brain. There was the sound of running water and... more water? His brows furrowed as he turned his head to look towards the window. He felt the bed shift behind him and he turned his head the other way to find Gabriel looking at him.

He had put his pants back on and Sam took a second to study his exposed chest. Like all short people, his neck was proportional to his body, and his shape could only be described as stalky. Short, with an almost bird chest. The way his stomach was shaped gave the illusion of a pooch. His vessel was toned enough to barely have a definitive shape.

It was an average look. Sam was attracted to him. There was no denying that now. Each thought flitted through his head and came out unfiltered around the still post arousal haze of his brain. "How long was I out," he asked.

Gabriel shifted closer to him. "Just a few minutes. How do you feel."

Allowing his eyes to flutter closed, he gave a little smile. "Mm..." he moaned. "Good." It's all he could say and was an understatement. He felt really good.

He felt happy. He wanted to stay in this feeling forever. Of course, it was to be short lived, because his cellphone chose that moment to start ringing. He didn't even know where his cellphone was. "Dean," he mumbled.

That's when the reality of what he'd just done started to set in. If Dean found out about this he'd go ballistic. "Dean," he said again, this time louder. "Oh, man." As he started to sit up he felt a hand touch his chest.

"Relax," Gabriel said, smiling. "I'll just tell him we got you drunk and took advantage of you."

"Gabriel," he said and he must of recognized the desperation in his voice because his smile softened.

"I promise, Sam. It's going to be ok. I've got you. Ok?"

There was nothing, but sincerity in Gabriel's expression and Sam nodded, relaxing back in to his pillow. It was weird to think of Gabriel taking care of him and when he thought about Taemin and Gabriel's relationship, he was sure that 'taking care of you' meant more than just coming up with a good story to sooth an angry older brother. It kind of felt paternal, but when you added in the kink factory it made that thought creepy. No, it was definitely not a paternal feeling. He wondered what it really was like.

As he continued to think on it, Gabriel got up and retrieved his phone somewhere on the floor by the end of the bed. He watched in horror as he flipped it open and said, "Yo, Deano."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the scenes with Sam and Gabriel and Taemin? I've been hesitating writing just Gabriel and Taemin scenes. What would you like to see more of?


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin is punished for his moody behavior. Sam is awkward. Gabriel is his typical Dominate self. Dean is drunk. Sam thinks A LOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Whoo-hoo. Sorry that it's taken so long to update. I have no excuse. Well, except after lots of wasted time that my laptop broke and then - THEN the Thumb Drive with the part of this chapter that I had written went missing. Sooo... yeah. But it's here now sooo Tu-duh. Enjoy. 
> 
> WARNING: Taemin's punishment is kind of brutal - there's no blood or anything, but there is chocking and no lube... and a gag... Taemin likes violence though so... and he prefers this BDSM relationship with Gabriel. He always states his preferences, so Gabriel only does things to him that he's ok with. Even though it looks forced, it's not. Remember that when reading the first scene.
> 
> Also... Ignore any errors in spelling or anything else. I need to edit. Enjoy. Dont forget to Subscribe ifvyou havent already, leave Kudos and most especially - Leave Comments. I love those things ^.~

**Not What I Expected - Chapter 8:  The Morning After  
**

 

Taemin was taking a shower.  He tipped his head back into the spray, then ran his fingers through his hair to push it back.  The hot water felt good on his skin.  The mugginess the accumulated steam created in the room made him feel like he was wrapped in a thick sweater during Winter.  The effect made him want to curl up and take a good nap. 

The Shampoo bottle cap made a loud clicking sound as he opened it.  He had bought this Shampoo while he'd been in Hawaii and it smelled amazing.  There was a hint of cocoa mixed with something soft oily.  The over-all scent was exotic.  Closing his eyes, he inhaled it deeply. 

He gave a small smile and opened his eyes.  Gabriel always tried to get him to buy a two in one Shampoo/Conditioner mix, but he refused.  Those items may have claimed that they had Conditioner in them and it was possible that they did, but they never worked for his hair.  Using actual Conditioner was the only way to make his hair feel soft and gain the texture it needed for him to brush it without it breaking off between the bristles.  So, yes, he'd also bought the matching Conditioner.  As he slathered his hair with Shampoo he heard a phone ring. 

"Dean," he heard Sam say. 

Taemin washed the Shampoo out of his hair, then added the Conditioner.  The loud sound the shower spray made would have been enough to block out the sound in the other room but his hearing was very sensitive.  As water cascaded down over his head, he could still made out the tinge of panic when Sam once again said his brother's name.  "Oh, man," he also said.  He'd set a specific ringer to Dean's name and now that it was playing, his brother influence on him was kicking in. 

He was regretting what he'd done with himself and Gabriel.  From what little time Taemin's had to observe Dean, he now knows that Gabriel was right.  Dean has issues.  He's clearly one of those people that repressed everything.  Out of sight, out of mind didn't apply there. 

Dean repressed things, but they were always in the forefront of his mind.  He was a worrier.  And his expectations were his own.  He didn't care how much he hurt Sam's feelings, just so long as he did what he wanted him to.  He was selfish and controlling - in an unhealthy way. 

His opinion meant everything to Sam.  Taemin didn't like it.  Sam was a grown man.  He seemed to hate the fact that Dean had so much control over him - Otherwise he wouldn't try so hard to still do things on his own.  It was in moments like this, ones where he was weakened by straneous activity, where his mental walls were lowered, that he was vulnerable to the onslaught of judgement that his brother threw at him. 

It was when it affected him the most.

"Relax," Gabriel said.  "I'll just tell him we got you drunk and took advantage of you."

Oh, Gabriel, Taemin thought.  He mentally facepalmed.  Of course he would say something like that.

"Gabriel," Sam said and he sound like anyone would when faced with Gabriel's innopropriately timed humor.  Unamused and a little desperate, because it was mostly likely that Gabriel had Sam's phone in his hand, which meant that it was in his power to do exactly what he'd said he'd do.  Although, he wouldn't.  Taemin knew Gabriel.  He was a softy.  Not that he was to be underestimated.  He reserved his feelings for those who deserved the right to experience them. 

If they didn't... Well, this planet wasn't big enough to hide from him and that only applied if you somehow managed to get away from him in the first place.

There was a few moments of silence, then, "I promise, Sam. It's going to be ok. I've got you. Ok?"  There it was. 

That genuine emotion.  Gabriel had deemed Sam worthy and he was now taking care of him.  It was sweet.   He heard the sound of a cellphone flip open, then Gabriel entusiastically said, "Yo, Deano!"

Taemin began to hum as he turned around.  His neon orange Lufa was new so it was stiff to the touch as he picked it up.  It'd been hanging from the metal stick on top of the faucet.  His Shower Gel was more on the citrusy side.  It's sharpness added a hyper vibe in contrast to the relaxing one his Shampoo and Conditioner created. 

He smiled even bigger as he began to coat his Lufa with it.  He rolled it around in his hands a few times and a thick white foam began to build up, then he slathered his body in it.  He was flexible enough that he could bend his arm far enough up his back to wash between his shoulder blades.  The conversation between Gabriel and Dean was amusing to say the least.  Gabriel weedled his way around the conversation, complaining that Sam had spent his full attention on The Case instead of listening to anything he had to say.

He was careful to make it seem like Sam could have cared less what he had to say.  Gabriel even whined like a bratty little kid and Taemin giggled a few times in response to it.  He was so silly.  Taemin washed the rest of the foam off of himself.  He stepped forward in to the spray and tilted his head back. 

His face tingled from the heat.  Because the Face was one of the most sensitive parts of the body, the temperature boardered on almost painful, but still remained pleasant.  It was strange to feel even a tinge of pain so easily.  Something like this was one of the best ways for him to know rather his pills had fully kicked in or not.  It was also because of them that his level of endurance to it had also increased. 

Which, as he'd learned before, wasn't always as good a thing as it sounded like.  He pushed his hair back again, then stepped back out of the stream.  He sputtered the water on his lips away and wiped his eyes before he opened them.  The room on the other side of the door had grown quiet and a small crease formed between his brows.  The end of a conversation meant an inevitable silence but... he hadn't noticed when the conversation between Gabriel and Dean had ended. 

He hadn't 'heard' the end of the conversation or that little clap sound when the cellphone had been flipped closed.  It wasn't just quiet.  It was too quiet.  His head tilted slightly as he, for the first time since he'd started taking a shower, purposely focused his attention that way.  He heard a distinct soft breathing sound, most likely Sam sleeping again.  He knew this because Gabriel didn't sleep and he only made the effort to breath when he wanted to appear human. 

Taemin only heard one breathing sound.  That was it.  Not the sound of footsteps from a pacing Gabriel, or any sounds to indicate that he was doing anything else.  It was strange.  Where had Gabriel gone? 

He hadn't sensed the familiar power use attributed to him disappearing.  The hair on the back of his neck began to prickle and the air behind him felt like it was being forced backwards.  His eyes widened and he didn't have enough time to turn around.  The air behind him slammed back in to a solidified form.  A hand closed around his throat and he was jerked back against a hard body. 

The grip on his throat tightened and he dug at the fingers.  He made a choking sound when they tightened a little more.  It was Gabriel.  It had to be.  Only Gabriel could sneak up on him. 

And only Gabriel would be naked when he did it.  He could feel his purposely hardened flesh against his back.  Gabriel was angry with him and wasn't showing him any type of mercy.  He didn't even need him to say anything to know what he was being punished for.  Taemin's back felt bruised.  

"So," Gabriel said.  Taemin's head was forced to tilt so that Gabriel could speak directly in to his right ear.  "You've been naughty, Taeminnie.  Could you imagine my surprise when you decided to toss Sam around like he was Rag Doll.  And without my permission, no less."

"What do 'you' think I should do to you?"

Taemin didn't need to breath, but because of his pills, his body was convinced that it did.  As long as Gabriel continued to close off his ability to take in oxygen, his body would continue to think that it was suffocating.  He pulled at Gabriel's hand, dug at his fingers again, tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it was no use.  He was too weak.  Because his body was convinced that it was Human, it was also convinced that it was helpless, that it was fragile. 

It was afraid of feeling physical pain, of dying.  Panic was trying to claw it's way through him.  Years of practice was the only thing that kept him from fully giving in to it.  The amount of resistance he was currently putting up was more of a reflex than him panicking.  He need to focus, to adjust, to remember that he was ok.  That he wasn't Human.  

**_I'm not Human.  Haven't been in so long.  Did being Human really feel like this?  Or was it a minor imitation?  No!  Don't think like that.  I can feel.  I can experience sensation.  I can 'feel'._ **

He tilted his head up and quit trying to pry Gabriel's fingers away from his throat.  He accepted this.  All of it.  The uncomfortableness in all it's forms, the pain, the pleasure of it all.  Gabriel was demanding that he Give, so he planned on it.  He also planned to Take. 

Give me Pleasure or Give me pain, that's the name of the Game.  Anything he gave him would be gratefully accepted.  Even if the desire was polluted with apprehension.  

Gabriel's lips were soft on his ear as he moved his face closer to it.  He pressed a kiss there, then whispered, "I know you heard me.  What do 'you' think I should do to you for treating Sam so badly?"  

Taemin knew that he didn't actually expect him to suggest a preferred form of punishment.  He didn't care.  He'd only said it to remind him who held the leash and who wore it.  His eyes were squeezed shut, he was adjusting.  His face felt hot and his temples throbbed from the grip around his throat, but he didn't feel like he was suffocating anymore.

He parted his lips when Gabriel used his free hand to run his fingers over them.  The pad of his middle finger was firm and demanding as he slid it underneath his bottom lip, along his gums, his teeth.  Taemin felt the urge to bite down, to suck, to swallow, to open his mouth wider.  He did none of these things.  

"Suck," Gabriel commanded.  

Around his level of focus, the words nearly went unregistered in his brain.  What he said next gave him enough reason to focus harder.  

"Do it well, because it's the only lubrication you're going to get today."  

He did what he was told.  His head bobbed in time with Gabriel's movements - He pumped his finger in and out of his mouth, moved it around on purpose.  Taemin had to chase it with his tongue.  When Gabriel removed his finger he opened is eyes and watched it move away from his mouth.  A string of saliva broke off and slapped back on to his chin.

He could feel it now.  The large build up of it, not just on his chin but the sides of his mouth.  His eyes widened when he realized that Gabriel was increasing the grip on his neck again.  It took a lot of self control to not fight back.  His feet began to rise up. 

Sharp pressure registered in his index toes when they were the only part of his body that remained on the ground.  Then he was suspended, by this throat, in the air.  His eyes began to sting, then water.  "Ge-uh."  It wasn't a word, but a sound made in protest. 

He hadn't meant to make it.  Gabriel hadn't given him permission to say anything, that meant 'don't utter a single sound'!  There was a swooping feeling as the grip around his throat disappeared and he began to fall.  His feet slapped against the wet tub bottom.  The tile walls rushed towards his face and he threw his arms up. 

His palms smacked painfully down on to the wall beneath the shower head.  Water poured down on to middle of his back, rolled down his hips and legs, to flow in to the drain.  The sound of his breathing was loud in his ears as he desperately sucked air in to his screaming lungs.  His throat felt raw and each breath hurt.  It felt so good though, that it made goosebumps break out along his spine and arms. 

Relief flooded him and he leaned his forehead against the wall.  The water on it had cooled and he let the temperature relax him even more.  His relief was so great that he welcomed the iron tight grip on his hips as Gabriel pulled them back.  He draped himself over his back and Taemin turned his head to expose his neck.  Gabriel wasn't going to show him affection, so he didn't expect a kiss or anything gentle. 

It didn't stop him from indulging himself in the soft sensation of his nose and lips gliding over it though.  He'd take what he could get.  It was the little things that kept a person going, no matter the situation.  

"Have you caught you breath," Gabriel whispered in to his ear.  He moved his hair over and tightened his fingers in it enough to warrant caution. 

It was coming and Taemin's heart beat sped up.  The breath he took in this time was shaky from expectation, from muscle memory.  He knew this was going to be rough.  "Ye'," he answered.  His throat still ached and his voice came out thick.  **(Ye' [Yae] is the Formal Korean word for Yes.)**  

He cleared it and repeated himself.  Gabriel didn't say anything else.  He'd heard all he needed to.  Taemin blinked when he felt Gabriel use his power.  A narrow shaped rubber bar was now between his teeth. 

There was a light pressure where either side pressed against the corner of his lips.  It was a gag.  He registered the resistance his hair made as he bit down on it.  There was a strap securing it in place.  "Mm," he said in question, because he was honestly surprised that Gabriel was making him use it. 

It was unusual for him to not want to hear the sounds he made during a Scene.

"Sam is asleep," he explained.  "That means that I want you to be quiet."  He let out a few puff of air, which was a small sadistic laugh.  "I'm sure you'll make some noises and the gag will help muffle them.  But, I want you to control yourself."

"Do you understand me?"  He moved back and nipped at the back of his neck.  It stung a little bit.  "Hmm?"

"Mm," Taemin answered.

He pressed a kiss over the area where he'd nipped at.  "Good boy," he said.  He slowly slid four-fingers down the length of his cheeks and stopped at the center.  Using his free fingers, he held them open as he used his middle finger, the one Taemin had sucked on to tease the edge of his rim.  Taemin's eyes were half lidded, fluttering as they threatened to close.  He wanted to keep them open though. 

It helped him focus more on the sensation he was feeling.  His lips parted at the initial penetration, saliva spread along the gag and he didn't care.  It was a minor stabbing sensation and as his finger slid further in to him, it burned, but it felt so good.  It was an aquired enjoyment.  Without the proper preperation it could be unpleasant, but he'd experienced this many times before. 

There were times when he preferred it.  Pain, mixed with subsequent pleasure, with the addition of the warning of full on violence if he didn't comply.  Oh, it was good.  Gabriel's fingers weren't long but they were thick.  He had small callouses on them and they were never brought more to his attention than in moments like this.  It was better than having ribbed condoms or Toys inserted in to him. 

They slid along his soft insides with the same firmness that Gabriel was currently using on him and it made the burn worse.  He bit down on the gag in his mouth and closed his eyes.  He needed to surrender the little bit of control that keeping them open gave him.  He couldn't focus on the pain or he wouldn't be able to give it completely.  He would never lose the tinge of uncomfortableness that he was feeling if he didn't. 

Gabriel firmly moved his finger from side to side and Taemin squeezed his eyes shut in response.  His hips moved from the force and Gabriel held him in place.  It hadn't hurt but it had been a strange feeling, like he was forcing his body to open up at a quicker pace than what proper preperation required.  Gabriel turned his finger inside of him and the slide felt a little better than before - it moved easier and didn't increase the burn he was feeling.  His finger went more deeply inside of him and it made him moan. 

He involuntarily clinched down on him.  Gabriel wiggled just the end of his finger and Taemin's brows rose from the pleasure it created.  It felt so good.  He whined around the gag and resisted the impulse to push his hips back.  He wanted more.  But the amount of pleasure he received wasn't up to him. 

The gag served as a stress reducer as he bit down on it again.  He sucked on it, feeling his own saliva being pulled back in to his mouth.  It tasted leathery and was warm on his tongue.  There was a light metallic tinge to it, which meant that the bar beneath the leather padding was metal.  It was well made - The padding felt comfortable and didn't hurt his teeth.  

Gabriel removed his finger and took a step forward.  He could feel the length of his erection against the now closed crack between his cheeks.  It felt thick and hot.  

"Stand up a little straighter," Gabriel instructed.  "I don't want you slipping."  

Taemin did what he was told.  He knew that if he did slip that Gabriel wouldn't allow him to fall, but him slipping would create a minor inconvenience.  It's was best to avoid that from the beginning.  It made him happy to know that his safety was important to Gabriel.  Even knowing that he could avoid a minor accident by strength alone, he still made the extra effort to show he cared. 

Gabriel used both hands to press his cheeks apart, then held only one of them open.  Taemin felt the tip of his erection press against his rim.  His fingers tensed against the tiles beneath them as he began to slowly push forward.  His body opened up to accept him, but just barely.  The initial slide past his entrace always felt good but after that, with no lube, it burned.  He was under no illusion that this slow process was going to continue either.

And it didn't.  Once the tip was inside of him, Gabriel's fingers clamped down over his hips and they were jerked back.  There was a sharp smacking sound as his ass met Gabriel pevis, which meant that he'd also thrust forward.  Fire burned inside of him, there was a sharp stabbing sensation even more deeply inside of him.  His eyes had squeezed even tighter and he'd let out a little squeek from all the combined sensation. 

It was too many at once.  Gabriel did it again and again and again.  He was was still showing him no mercy.  A garbled gurgling sound came from Taemin's throat in response to the continued onslaught of sensation.  His arms shook in their current position. 

His knees felt weak.  If Gabriel wasn't holding on to him they would have collapsed.  He felt like he wanted to scream out in ecstacy, cry, beg for him to stop or continue, move in to it, claw his way away from it.  "Mmmm," he cried out in desperation.  His eyes burned and tears immediately formed.  It was too much.  

_**Aaaah!  God!  Too much!  Ah- it feels so good.  Un un un- AH!** _

"MMMMM-"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to be quiet," Gabriel said in a breathy voice.  "I can read your thoughts too, ya know.  And I like them.  I like them a lot."  

Taemin's body was already hot from arousal but Gabriel's words added heat to his cheeks.  Gabriel lacked in the shyness that he still had.  Even after all these years it was still there.  He doubted it all had to do from his culture.  Gabriel was a unique individual who hadn't been raised like a human being. 

He'd never had a reason to be modest or remain reserved.  His power gave him the ability to do and say anything that he wanted.  Taemin appreciated it in this context but he couldn't say that he wished for the ability to do the same.

Gabriel wrenched him up from the wall and pulled him to his chest.  He let out another squeek as the change in angle forced Gabriel's erection to practically impale him.  His insides quivered around the tip of it and he involuntarily lifted up on his tip toes to try and relieve the intensity of it.  Gabriel wasn't having it though.  He leaned slightly back, wrapped one hand around his chest and one around his waist, then he rolled his hips around and up. 

Taemin's jerked from the forced intensity and he grasped Gabriel's arms tightly, dug his nails in to his flesh.  His chest vibrated from how hard his muscles were straining.  He couldn't help but resist and he couldn't get away.  It was too much- not enough-  "Mmfmmmmckkkk," he cried out.  His back arched. 

One hand involuntarily lifted.  He felt Gabriel's hot cheek against his equally hot palm and he desperately patted his way up until he found his hair.  He forced his fingers in to it and held on.  His heart swelled in happiness when Gabriel didn't force his hand away.  Running your fingers through someone hair during sex was intimate to him and Gabriel's hair was familiar to him.  He needed to be close to him like this - in this moment. 

He felt like he was loosing his mind.  Tears began to fall down his face.  His cock was throbbing and he resisted clenching donw on Gabriel in fear that if he did, that he would come.  Gabriel hadn't given him permission to do that yet.  He cried as his body was continuously assaulted with pleasure - that's all it was!  There was no more pain - only pleasure and it was consuming him!  His body began to feel overheated, he gasped, then a large shiver wracked it's way down his spine.  

_**So close.  I can't- not yet.  I won't-** _

His eyes were practically glued shut by this point and he was paralyzed to the pleasure that Gabriel was giving him.  He vaguely registered the scent of something coppery in the air.  It stirred a sense of familiarity but he couldn't place it.  A voice cut through the haze in his mind.  It wasn't overtly loud. 

No- it hadn't been uttered between lips.  It was being spoken directly in to his mind.  It was a command.  It was all he needed to hear to let go of his control.  

"Come for me, Taeminnie."  

A impending coldness swept through him, the fogginess in his mind billowed up around him, and he was swept away from consciousness.  His vision was all white.  There was no sound.  Just peace, and he floated there.  He didn't know where the white began and where he ended. 

There was no coldness, no hottness, no pain.  The pleasure though... It was possible that it had completely consumed him.  He felt satisfied, tingly, soft, happy, content, sexy and dangerous all at once.  Where there once was flesh, pleasure now took it's place. 

It was Ecstacy in it's purest form.  Time didn't exist here.  He felt no need to move, to try and open his eyes... Did he have eyes here?  He'd been here before and he was pretty sure a question like that wasn't the point.  There was no point.  He was here.  Here was now.  Now was himself.  And he was happy.

 

***

 

Gabriel felt it, the moment Taemin's tense body became languid and he says languid because Sub-Space was different than passing out.  Even though in this state, the body feels heavy like one would while being unconscious or just asleep, he still felt the need to define it for accuracies sake.  Being accurate in this kind of situation was important to the Sub's, his Sub's, well being.  Knowing this made it easier for him to be able to take care of him.  He easily lifted Taemin up until he was no longer inside of him. 

Gabriel's vessel had no sexual demands.  It didn't suffer from painful after effects, like Blue-Balls, if he decided not to Come.  He willed his erection to go down.  Gently, being careful to keep his head from lolling back, he turned Taemin to face him.  He also willed the gag in his mouth to disappear.  His eyes were closed, his lips were now barely parted and he looked relaxed, peaceful. 

He gave a little smile in response to it.  His ability to endure was impressive.  It was much greater than it used to be and regardless of what Taemin believed, it had nothing to do with the pills he took.  He was strong because he didn't give in to anything, his fears, outside pressure, the darkness of his past when it tried to make him feel like he didn't deserve the goodness he now had in his life.  Every good thing he had in his life, he'd earned it. 

He was proud of him and he planned on telling that when he came back to himself.  During the sessions where he'd worked on helping Taemin become more Human, he'd been unable to replicate white sperm.  Regardless of all the things about him that were more Human than not, the truth couldn't be denied.  Underneath it all, down to his Core, he wasn't Human.  Taemin's humanity had died and with it his ability to produce a live Seed. 

In his true form, his Come had been red.  Now, it was clear.  It still held the right thickness consistant with any man's Come though, so it remained visible.  There were thin stripes of it along his stomach.  There was also a large bit of it all along his own fingers. 

He'd known that Taemin wouldn't need it but he'd been unable to resist stroking him in his last moments of desperation.  Gabriel washed his hand off, then used it to smooth all of the Come off of him.  He allowed the stream from the shower to wash it away.  He used his powers to turn the shower off, then he gently slid his free arm under Taemin's legs.  He also used his power to make the water on him disappate and to open the door. 

He carried a freshly washed, freshly fucked, and now dry Taemin out of the Bathroom.  With a snap of his fingers, the King sized bed Sam was sleeping on immediately became two Queen sized beds.  He didn't want Sam's presense to disturb the peaceful state that Taemin was in.  He also didn't know what state Taemin would wake up and didn't want to risk it. 

***

Sam awoke to the sound of rain.  It was heavy rain to and he frowned in response to it.  He was pretty sure that the weather report hadn't mentioned anything about rain.  It was supposed to be clear, sunny skies for the next week.  Not only that, but even being outside, he could sense how the weather was supposed to play out.  After living on a planet for so long, adjusting the the slow changes of it each day, during the season changes, yeah, he like any other human being could do that.  So, why was it now raining so hard? 

He started to sit up, winced and eased a little bit to the side.  The soreness he felt not only inside of himself but along his arms, legs and hips reminded him of exactly what he'd done the night before.  He looked at the windows.  Low light was coming in so yes, it had been the previous night.  It was now early morning. 

"Goodmorning."

His heart skipped a beat and he closed his eyes in annoyance.  After taking in a deep breath, he slowly turned his head to the other side of the room.  His nose wrinkled in confusion when he realized that there were now two beds instead of one.  The one he was on was much smaller than he remembered it being... and Taemin, little Taemin was curled up asleep on the other one.  "Uh- what-"

"Taemin and I did a seperate thing together after you went back to sleep," Gabriel said. 

Sam looked over at him, getting his first look at him since they (and they had done that) had sex.  He looked exactly the same with the exception of one thing.  He was wearing a black T-shirt with his usual faded dark blue jeans and tan boots.  His cargo jacket was hanging from the back of his chair.  As he studied him he realized that there was one more thing that was different.  His hair looked a little darker- no wetter. 

He had not so long ago taken a shower.  So... he and Taemin had been in the shower when they'd done their 'seperate thing' hmm.  Al-righty then.  He tipped his head towards Taemin and asked, "So, how long's he been out?"

Gabriel remained silent for a few seconds, a few unnerving seconds because he seemed to studying him.  He then leaned back in his chair, clasped his fingers together over his stomach and said, "A few hours."  His eyes didn't just look in to his own this time.  They slowly moved from his covered toes and legs, up, over his exposed stomach and chest.  He could even tell when he was looking at his arms. 

When he did look him in the eyes, Sam could tell that his pupil's had dilated.  It wasn't that Sam didn't find the clear arousal in his expression exciting, because he did, but the fact that he now actually showed that part of himself to him, the fact that he'd allowed it to go here - it was new, unfamiliar, and strange.  He didn't know how to react to it.  What was he supposed to do?  ...What was he allowed to do? 

And the acknowledgement that 'this', whatever it was, had rules beyond the norm, it topped the scale of strangeness and unfamiliarity.  He was beyond 'out of his element'.

"You might want to tread lightly when it comes to him," Gabriel said.  

"Hm," Sam inquired in confusion.  

"How you treat him."  He looked at Taemin and even though he was asleep he still seemed to study him in a way similiar to how he'd done him, minus the oggling.  "He's small and he may appear fragile.  He may look like a kid in the sense that he needs to be taken care of but... I advise, for your best interest, that you treat him like an adult.  Before he was with me, he was taking care of himself and he did a damn good job of it."  

Sam felt his cheeks heat up.  He'd accepted Taemin's age because it was the respectful thing to do.  He wouldn't have allowed him to be present while he and Gabriel had sex if he hadn't accepted him as an adult.  It didn't meant that he didn't look at him exactly like Gabriel had described.  He 'did' look young, weak and fragile. 

Even after he'd felt the strength in his hands twice, once when he'd shook his hand and once when he'd forced him to sit down on their bed - those times he'd been unable to deny just how strong he was - he still hadn't been able to fight the urge to want to treat him like a child, to even coddle him.  Now, Gabriel was specifically warning him against doing this and it was understandable.  He in all his six foot four glory hated to be treated younger than his age.  It wasn't like he got petulant about it, but there was a certain amount of respect that your age naturally demanded.  When it was neglected by either mistake or on purpose, it was only right that a person get angry about it. 

Taemin deserved that respect like anyone else.  "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he said.  

"Don't get me wrong," Gabriel added.  "He loves being loved on - he's spoiled - just be careful when you do it.  How you do it."

Sam nodded in understanding.  "So, show him affection, help him out in normal ways, but treat him like an adult.  That about cover it?"

"Just... don't be demanding or too bossy.  There's a thin line between doing saying something for his own good, because you're worried or... ya know... trying to be me."  

Ok, that... what?  One of his eyebrows raised in his confusion. 

"Let me clarify," Gabriel said.  He sighed, dropped his hands and turned his body sideways in his chair to face him directly.  "I'm Taemin's Dom.  There's a level in being demanding that only I can cross.  If anyone, a normal person..." 

He smiled in a way that made Sam think of a predator.  "...monster even," he continued.  "If anyone or thing crosses that line, it's not an uncommon thing for Taemin to become personally offended by it.  He knows his place.  His Pride is fully invested in it."

"If someone crosses that line, well, he takes it upon himself to explicitely remind them otherwise."  

Sam felt a small chill on his skin.  "Exactly how powerful is he," he carefully asked.

"Hmph.  Not as powerful as me, but... his abilities aren't based on power alone.  My power gives him special abilities.  However, he has a few of his own.  Ones that are... very much his own."

Sam looked over at him and he couldn't help but smile.  He was glad to hear outright that Taemin could take care of himself.  There was something so... different about him.  He was a walking enigma.  Personal experience had shown him Taemin's quiet side, his 'I'm bored' side, his 'entertain me' side, his moody side, his mischievious 'I need my pills' or else... side...

And that right there was the missing link.  Or else what?  What was Taemin?  Who had he been before he'd met Gabriel?  What was his other side?  He didn't seem like the type of person who would be... be what - dangerous, murderous, monstrous... - without first being forced in to that kind of position. 

Without knowing what that missing link was, without having more information beyond that, he just couldn't know anything more about him.  At least, he wouldn't be able to descern anything more from the small details he had.  What ever had happened to him had happened when he'd been young.  Otherwise he wouldn't look like this.  He was also physically beautiful.  He could only imagine what he would have looked like if he'd had the time to physically grow up, fill out.

"You're smart, Sam."

He looked at him in question, because his words hinted that he was going to tell him something more.  

"Keep using that big brain of yours.  As long as you don't forget to use this..."  He tapped the area of his chest over his heart.  "...you should be fine."  Gabriel's entire relaxed demeanor changed and he rolled his eyes.  He said, "And three, two, one-"

Sam frowned in confusion.  A second later a classic rock tune that he was very familiar with began to softly play in the room.  Sam sighed.  "How does he always know when I'm awake," he said in exasperation.  It was his cellphone going off and it was Dean calling him - of course it was.   

Gabriel chuckled humorlessly.  "I don't know you put up with that.  Can't he call you at a normal time of the day.  Like, when the sun has actual come up?"  

Giving him an awkward, tight lipped smile he makes a move to slide off the bed.  His hand freezes on the blanket because he remembers he's naked underneath it.  Of course he is.  The tune from his phone sounded like it was coming from somewhere high up beside the door, so Gabriel had most likely put it in the window seal.  

"Oh," Gabriel said.  "Don't be shy on my account.  It's not like I didn't just see you in all of your... mmm... tall, naked glory just a few hours ago."  

Sam's whole body flushed with heat.  He wasn't usually this shy with someone he'd just had sex with but this was Gabriel.  He cleared his throat and looked over at him.  "Shut up," he said.  Even though it sounded more on the sulky side than anything else, it allowed him to feel like he'd accomplished something.  Gabriel's laugh surprisingly made him feel a little better. 

He gave him another awkard, tight lipped smile and forced himself to slide to the edge of the bed.  He wrapped the sheet around his waist and walked to where he thought his phone might be.  He pushed the curtain aside and yes, there it was sitting flat down on the window seal.  Yaaay.  Ok, he wasn't releaved at all.  He felt exposed, because he could feel Gabriel's eyes on his back, at least he hoped it was his back and that he wasn't oggling his ass. 

_**Yes, oggle my back you... you.  How's my shoulder blades look?  That's right.  God, I'm ridiculous.** _

He seriously needed to get out of here.  The music cut off as soon as he opened it and he pressed it to his ear.  "Dean," he said.

"Yo, Sammy!"

Sam frowned, pulled his phone away and looked at it.  He pressed it back to his ear and asked, "Dude, are you drunk?"  

He hiccuped.  "May- may-ya-be."  

"Seriously?  Where are you?"

There was a scuffing sound, like he'd possibly almost dropped his phone.  Then he said, "In our room.  Hey, where are you?"

Where was he?  Seriously?  He knew where he was.  Ugh.  He couldn't believe he'd gotten this drunk. 

Being on a Case never impaired his brothers desire or inclination to drink when ever he wanted and consume as much of it as he wanted.  It was unusual for him to act like this though and what was even more unusual was for him to call him while being drunk.  He typically got drunk because he was angry at him for something, which meant he'd rather personally cut his fingers off than dial his number.  Sam was using one hand to hold the sheet up on his waist so he had to use his chest to cover the mouth peice.  "I need to go," he said and he didn't have to put on an act to seem convincing. 

He wasn't making an excuse.  He rarely did that anyway.  His brother most likely genuinely needed him to take care of his drunk ass.  "It's Dean," he said in disbelief.  "I don't know what the hell he drank but he's acting really strange.  Him calling me is like blaring warning signs that I need to be there.  Ya know?"

There was a clicking sound and Sam added, "And now I think he hung up on me."  He heard mumbling.  Nope, he hadn't hung up.  Awesome. 

Gabriel snorted.  He lifted a judgemental eyebrow at him.  "Have fun with that," he said sarcastically.  "Your clothes are over there."  He pointed to the air conditioner right behind him. 

Sam's heart beat spiked, because he'd just said that while he was on the phone with Dean.  Then he immediately remember that he was plastered and probably didn't know the number one from two right now.  He gave a quick tip of his head in thanks and turned around.  The air conditioner was one of those long ones that was secured so well in to the wall that it looked like it was a part of it.  His clothes were neatly folded and were sitting on the furthest away edge from him. 

His boots were placed on the floor in front of them and his socks were hanging over the left side of each one.  He had to lean over the mattress to reach them.  Once he was dressed he contemplated on what way would be the most appropriate way to leave.  Every way he could come up with seemed innopropriate or embarrassing.  This was Gabriel and unlike the the usual type of random one night stands he'd ever been with.

"Sam?"

He gritted his teeth, because he'd known he'd been standing here too long.  And hadn't said a word.  He hadn't looked anywhere but at the carpet.  Why did he have to be so awkward about this?  "Yeah," he said and it came out tonelessly.  He had felt too many emotions in the last few minutes and they'd been overwhelming.  The sound of Gabriel's voice seemed to have shocked all of them out of him.  

"Sam," he said again and this time it was more firm.  The tone was familiar.

"Yes," he corrected.  He liked this little rule.  In these interactions between himself and Gabriel he preferred for Gabriel to lead and himself to follow.  If it didn't work that way, well... you just witnessed how it would turn out.  

"Look at me."

He did, slowly, but it was an accomplisment because he managed to do it.  

Gabriel was still sitting sideways in his chair.  Sam drew strength from the mellowed out vibe his relaxed posture created and it allowed himself to relax a little bit more as well. 

"Yes," Sam repeated, this time in curiousity as aposed to the expected response.

"What we did here, it was fun, yes?"

He couldn't believe that his first impulse was to nod.  By now he knew better, but apparantly old habits die hard.  "Yes," he replied truthfully.  And it had been.  He'd experienced something he'd always wanted to experience. 

Even if in his mind he hadn't only thought about Bottoming.  His cheeks grew hot as the thought of Gabriel Bottoming came in to his mind and he mentally berated himself for even having the thought.  He didn't know if Gabriel did that.  If he'd ever do that with him.  And he hoped and prayed that Gabriel wasn't reading his mind right now. 

His mind needed an Off switch.  Or at least a temporary 'Shut The Hell Up' switch.

"Then we should do it again sometime soon."

He tried to will his now quickly beating heart to calm down.  Yes, he wanted to do it again.  Gabriel no doubt had other specific things that they could do in mind and it was exciting.  His mouth involuntarily opened and he hesistated, because he hated moments where his body reacted on it's own like that.  It caught him off guard and left him unprepared. 

"I-I would... ll-ike- like that," he managed to force out.  He cleared his throat, ignoring the embarrassment he was now feeling.  

Gabriel gave him a small smile, but it reached his eyes, so he knew it was genuine.  "So would I," he said.  

His answer made Sam involuntarily exhale and he felt shakiness flood down his arms and in to his fingers.  Was it expectation that he was no feeling?  Surprise?  Yes, maybe, most likely.  And why was he feeling surprised? 

Had he been repressing the fear that this was a one time thing?  Hadn't it been made known through out the night that it wouldn't be - if he didn't want it to be?  Maybe it was fear itself that he was feeling.  Fear that he knew that it wouldn't be more than a one night stand, fear that he didn't fully understand what it was in the first place, fear of what it could or wouldn't become?  Fear of figuring out that he'd made a big mistake by doing this in the first place? 

Fear of Dean finding out and what would happen if he did?  He tensed when Gabriel braced himself on his knees.  He was preparing to stand up.  And he did.  And, of course, as he walked toward him he kept his eyes on him. 

His expression was softened enough to not worry him, but it was still a little unnerving.  Maybe the type of softness was what was unnerving him this time.  He wasn't used to Gabriel looking at him like that.  His past expressions had been either Mischievious, Anger, or Boredom.  Now they were soft, kind, caring. 

He didn't know how to react to it.  They hadn't spent enough time in a setting like this for him to feel comfortable enough to reach out for him or touch him at all, even just to give him a hug and _especially_ not a kiss.  There was even a part of him that wanted to turn around and bolt out the door away from him.

"Come on," Gabriel said and he took a few steps past him.  Sam turned around and watched him open the door.  "Go take care of your brother.  We'll see you later." 

It felt like a load had been lifted off of his shoulders, because this was Gabriel dismissing him.  He was free to go.  He'd gently been dismissed.  They were ok.  Everything was ok.  The thought made him feel giddy.  He glanced over at Taemin's sleeping form, smiled, looked at Gabriel, grinned, then he stepped out of the room on to the walk wall. 

***

Gabriel closed the door and paused when he heard a familiar voice mumble something behind him. 

 "Aigoo," it'd said.  **( Aigoo is a Korean word that means "ugh" or "oh my" or "aish!! (AKA: Oh darn it!)" or "aww". - In this case it's an effectionate 'Oh my'.) **

Smiling, he turned around and said, "Taemin?"

"Mm."  

"I take it you're awake."  He walked over to him.  Only Taemin's face was visible.  The rest of him, his hair included, were hidden beneath his blanket.  "How do you feel?" 

He knelt down on the floor to be face to face with him.  His eyes were puffy and his full lips made his pouting expression seem exaggerated.  He was adorable.  

"I was trying to sleep," he complained.  "and I was asleep, then thoughts started to invade my mind.  I even tried to block them out but it was hard.  I think he has psychic abilities.  His thoughts were so loud!" 

He made a whining sound, then scooped his blanket up from underneath it to cover the rest of his face.  

Gabriel laughed at him.  The Taemin blanket lump curled in to a ball and he heard another whining sound.  "A few hours with Sam Winchester and you've already figured out his darkest secret," he said.  "It's at times like this that I once again feel the need to feel proud of myself.  I knew there was something special about you and boy was I not wrong."  

A muffled 'shut up' came from the Taemin blanket lump.

He laughed again and poked where he thought his face might be.  The tip of his finger connected with an area somewhere on the top half of his body.  "Taemin."  

Muffled Korean words could be heard and Gabriel didn't bother trying to understand them.  Taemin was most likely cursing - either at him, Sam, or himself.  There was no telling.  The only thing that mattered was that he found it amusing.  He poked the same area he'd poked before and said, "Aigoo, my little Donsaeng, my little Maknae, Kyo **([Kee-oo]Korean word for cute)**.

There was a loud sigh, then Taemin poked just the top of his head out from under the blanket.  He glared at him, then said, "If he's going to be hanging around, something need to be done about his thoughts.  Seriously.  Put a cap on it or something."  

Gabriel snorted.  "No, Taemin.  The expression is 'Bust a cap in his ass' and that's completely innopropriate in this situation, not to mention that it would be counterproductive.  we want him to learn to trust us, not to kill him."

"Bust a cap in his ass," he repeated in confusion.  "That doesn't even make sense.  What kind of cap?  And how would you bust it?"  His whole face scrunched up in disgust.  "And why would you do it there?"  

Gabriel covered his face.  Taemin was lost in translation.  He lowered his hand and there was a helpless smile on his face.  "It's just an expressions that American's use to say that they want to shoot someone... or kick their ass."  

"See," he exclaimed.  "That I understand.  They want to beat them up, but no-"  He shook his head and pursed his lips.  His eyebrows drew together tightly and he was serious as he said, "That other expression just doesn't make sense.  Why would you say such a thing?"  

Biting his bottom lip was the only thing that stopped him from cackeling helplessly.  Some things were lost in translation from culture to culture and no amount of explaining it would get the point across.  There was nothing wrong with that though.  "It's ok," he said.  "It actually is a stupid expression."

"I found it a little odd when I first heard it to.  It must have been somewhere in the late seventies or mid-eighties when I first heard it.  Just because it exists, doesn't mean that you have use it."  Taemin remained silent.  It was possible that he may have been considering what he'd just said. 

It was also possible that he wasn't and would say something completely unexpected, random even. 

What he did say was, "Where did I even hear _put a cap on it_ in the first place?  It's what led to this conversation?  It's possible that I may have misunderstood someone saying bust a cap in-"  He shook his head.  "No, I can't finish that sentence.  It's too digusting."

Gabriel shook his head slowly.  "Oh, what am I going to do with you," he said affectionately.  

Taemin pouted again. 

Gabriel stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed.  Running his fingers through his hair, he repeated his question from earlier, "How do you feel?"  He rolled on to his back and folded the top half of his blanket down to his waist.  Now, Gabriel could see light brown bruises in the shape of his fingers on his throat and on both of his hips.  "Do they hurt?"  He gently ran an index finger down the length of his throat, then he used both of his thumbs to do the same to his hips.  

"I think you should kiss them better," Taemin said, sounding like a child would when they wanted you to kiss their boo-boo.  

He snickered and felt a tinge of heat spread across his cheeks.  Sometimes he could be so freaking cute.  "Should I," he teasingly asked.  "I thought that they would serve as a reminder for you to control your temper."

"I don't have a temper."

Gabriel turned his hands until his forefingers went to the otherside of Taemin's hips and he gently squeezed them.  "Maybe I should have added more then.  If you think that's true."  

"Fine- I know it's true," he said quickly.  His body tensed.  "I need to recover first."  He pulled his pillow out from under his head and covered his face with it.  A second later, he eased it down to peek over the edge of it. 

He grinned at him and their was pure mischieviousness in his eyes.

Gabriel narrowed his own eyes in response, because he was teasing him.  He tightened his grip on his waist and pulled him further down the bed.  Taemin let go of his pillow, it rolled off the edge of the bed and he held on to his wrists.  His smile faded when he leaned in to his face but that mischieviousness in his eyes didn't.  His delicate eyebrows rose a fraction in question.  

"I want you to control yourself better when you're around Sam," he said.  "I know how much control you do have and I expect you to use it.  Do you understand.  This is important.  If you give in a little bit here, a little bit there, decide that staying in control isn't worth it, think about where you might end up." 

"I would never hurt him," he said tonelessly.  He only spoke like that when he was repressing anger.

"Don't misunderstand me," Gabriel said, caressing his hips apologetically.  "I'm not saying that you would.  I'm just saying that he's human.  He knows that you aren't.  When Human's feel that kind of physical strength, especially so suddenly... it makes them panic."

"It's ok to have moody days, but you need to be aware of how you behave, how you vent your frustrations.  If you're annoyed at me, take it out on me.  Not him or anyone else." 

Taemin narrowed his eyes.  "And I'm not supposed to get offended by this," he demanded.  "You're talking to me like I'm a little child." 

"I'm not.  I just want you to be aware of how people, Human's respond to Creatures that are stronger than themselves.  Especially if they know that they're Creatures." 

"You know I hate being called that... and so do you.  You're being impossible.

"Taemin-"

"I'm well aware of how people react to Creatures, especially ones who are so obviously trying to _kill them_!"

Gabriel's eyes widened at his outburst.  His tone was low and controlled as he said, "I didn't mean it like that and you know it." 

"Why did you bring me here if you were going to talk to treat me like this?"

"Now you are acting like a little child, a bratty one and I've have just about enough of it."

"Fine!  I'll leave."  His blanket immediately began to roll down on it's own until it fell off the end of the bed.  Taemin sat up and in the blink of an eye he was across the room.  He opened the closet door and removed his suitcase. 

Gabriel slowly rose to his feet.  That wasn't happening.  He raised his hand and snapped. 

Taemin dropped his suitcase like he'd been shocked.  The air around him seemed to grow lighter.  He looked from side to side quickly, trying to figure out what Gabriel was doing.  There was a pressure on his chest and he immediately touched it.  "No," he whispered.  A gasped left his mouth as the air become even more light around him. 

His body began to rise off the floor.  "You're controlling gravity," he said angrily.  His body was bowed back, his hair floating around him.  His limbs felt loose, airy.  "Ah, stop it.  You're the one who started this." 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on Hawaii.  It had been beautiful there.  Bright blue skies, crystal clear waters- _peace_ and _quiet_.  He could have used another day or two there and he would have loved it.  Instead Gabriel had promised him fun, but this wasn't fun.  Well, it had been before his sleep had been interrupted and then Gabriel had to go and say all of those things. 

It should have already worked.  He only had to concentrate on a place and he'd go there... but he was still here.  Gabriel was blocking his ability to teleport.  He opened his eyes and glared down at him.  From this angle he appeared to him upside down.  "I don't even want to talk to you right now," he yelled.

Gabriel had one hand on his hip.  The other was raised and he was running his thumb and index finger over each other contemplatively.  "Ya know," he said casually.  "I could just keep you here all night.  That is, unless you want to come down and talk about this like a normal person... an _adult_ person."  

Taemin refused to say anything.  He was offended and angry.  It didn't matter how long he kept him here.  It was him who needed to apologize and until he did, well, he'd just hang around - literally.  It wasn't so bad. 

It wasn't like he was upside down and even if he was, it wasn't like all the blood that could rush to his head would kill him.  Sometimes, not being Human was a good thing.

"Fine.  Have it your way." 

***

Sam's heart was beating quickly as he left Gabriel's room.  He was glad that things had gone so well and that there was no lingering awkwardness.  It was definantly because of Gabriel.  He clearly had a thing for leading and taking charge.  Sam... well, he knew how to Hunt and Shoot things, and do thorough research. 

As long as he was in his comfort zone he was good.  Right now, he felt elated and it fueled him to leap onto the small, metal foot base in front his room's door.  He hyperly twisted the nob and pushed the door open.  Dean... was passed out.

"Of course he'd be," he whispered.It was strange for him to be here though.  Usually, if he was mad at him, if he was really mad, he'd go out and get drunk, then he'd sleep in his car. 

Dean was sprawled out, his head on the opposite end of the mattress, his right arm hanging over the edge.  His cellphone had slid out of it and was now sitting on the floor.  At least Dean had closed the thing.  Sighing, Sam walked over to him.  He put his phone on the bedside table, manuevered his brother around until he was on the right side of the bed, he covered him up, then he flicked the lamp on the bedside table off. 

The main room light was still on.  He flicked it off on his way to the bathroom.  He'd turn it back on when he got out of the shower.  After he turned the water on and adjusted the temperature, he began to undress himself.  He checked his reflection in the mirror as he did it.  Thankfully, Gabriel hadn't left any hickies on his neck, not that he'd expected him to.  It just happened every now and then, rather people meant to do it or not and it was better to be safe than sorry. 

Even if it was done from a typical one night stand, and it had happened here and there, he always tried to hide it from his brother.  In a case like that, it was more about not giving him a reason to comment on it.  His sex life was private and his brother enjoyed teasing him about all aspects of it.  Last night he'd opened up a whole new can of worms.  This particular brand of worms wouldn't receive the same teasing humor. 

Like he'd said before, his brother would go ballistic if he found out.  Gabriel was the last person on Earth that he'd ever planned on sleeping with, scratch that.  It'd never even crossed his mind.  And then there was Taemin.  He'd only kissed him and he's pretty sure that Taemin had stroked his cock while Gabriel had been fucking him.  He hadn't had sex with Taemin and Gabriel hadn't even kissed Taemin while he'd been present.  That wasn't the point. 

Taemin looked so young and even though he wasn't, Dean didn't know that.  If he'd go ballistic about him sleeping with Gabriel, it would be a reprieve for the shit he'd receive if he found out that he'd been even the slightest bit intimate with Taemin.  Setting all of that aside, he needed to tell Dean how old Taemin was, ASAP.  Just to clear that little detail up.  Even if he never found out about all of this and he really hoped he didn't.  At the least, he could avoid that particular shit storm.

The mirror was hanging over the sink and Sam was really tall so he had to bend down a little to see his face.  His Torso and his hips were visible if he stood up straight though.  He had just pulled his jeans down enough for the tops of his hips to be exposed and that's when he spotted it.  A perfect finger shaped bruise on his right one, right over his V-Line.  It was dark purple.  He'd paused the moment he'd noticed it.  Chewing on his bottom lip, he contemplated how he felt about it being there. 

Were there anymore, he wondered.  He dropped his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them.  The bruise on his hip surprisingly didn't hurt as he touched it.  As far as he could tell it was the only one.  Good. 

That was very good.  A hickey would have been better than visible finger marks on his hips.  Having only one helped.  If it was spotted, he could just say that he ran in to the corner of a table or something.  If there's been more than one... 

Well, he didn't want to continue that train of thought.  Just because he was attracted to guys... and had now had sex with one, it didn't mean that he wanted people to know about it.  That didn't mean that he was ashamed of it.  This went for his brother and other people.  It was simply 'his' business and he didn't feel like he obligated to share that little fact with the world. 

Anyone who thought differently could just kiss his ass.  And that kiss would land an inch or three away from where he had actually been fucked at.  One side of his mouth quirked up and his eyebrows rose.  His thoughts were taking on a mind of their own again and they were being ridiculous.  This whole thing was new to him... and he sense that he was quite possible being a little defensive about it. 

It was a good thing that he analyzed his thought as soon as he had them.  He needed to nip this bad habit in the bud before it had a chance to grow.  There was no need for him to be defensive.  He just needed to calm down, figure out what exactly he wanted to get out of this newly opened area in his life, and take it from there.  Yes.  That was a good idea. 

It was the only one he'd entertain because it was logically and morally the right thing to do.  He didn't want to blindly make decisions about it and end up hating himself for it later.  If mistakes were made, it would be because they happened naturally without him having consciously known that he was making him.  That would give the potential to fix it.  He'd genuinely be able to say I'm sorry and after the hard feeling were worked out, then he would be able to start working on making up for it. 

As depressing as his thoughts sounded, they 'were' logical.  They were good.  This was how he made every decision in his life.  By thinking about them in detail.  He didn't regret having them and he had no plans on trying to shut them down. 

Not in this situation.  He was alone, so there was no awkwardness here.  Like this, he was in his element.

He gave a small smile, admiring the genuine happiness he saw on his reflections face, his face, and he turned around.  He pulled the shower curtain back enough to slip through it.  He reclosed it behind him, then turned around to let the spray from the shower fall down on him.   

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any support - Kudos, Comments. 
> 
> To be notified when a new chapter is added: Subscribe  
> To keep the story close: Bookmark it
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. ;)


End file.
